


欲溺

by sherry_orange



Category: kokoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	1. Chapter 1

#近未来  
#ABO 。OOC。慎入。

50

斯雷因在房里呆了一周，期间库兰卡恩大摇大摆地空着手来晃悠过两次，一脸我是Alpha我骄傲地开玩笑询问斯雷因需不需要他的疼爱。玛兹鲁卡也来过两次，带着母亲做的刺绣或是父亲种的花，每次都是小心翼翼地摸进来站得离斯雷因十万八千里远生怕斯雷因要非礼他似的，走之前还都不忘重申自己一定会保守承诺。

伊奈帆在自己的办公室呆了一周，期间和韵子对好了口供，千叮咛万嘱咐她别和军部的人交流，一句话一定要在脑袋里想过三遍再说，实在没把握就拿“去问议长”搪塞。

玛兹鲁卡在自家反思了一周，期间写了长长的一份检讨书反省自己的鲁莽和自以为是，又更加感动界冢伊奈帆的信任。不愧是自己的心灵之友，竟把和夫人是职场恋爱这种重要的事都告诉了他，那一定是相当信任他了，于是暗自决定要是以后界冢伊奈帆有什么危机，自己一定会为他上刀山下火海。

扎兹巴鲁姆忙碌了一周替斯雷因带了一周孩子，闲暇时去议会转了两圈享受着那里的敌视氛围，又跑去玛兹鲁卡家聊聊家常调侃调侃，回了王宫就把玛兹鲁卡的资料也加入了那本厚厚的《亲王人选名单》中。

蕾穆丽娜没了跟在屁股后面催着她去做这个做那个的斯雷因更是自在了，那本《亲王人选名单》放在桌上已经积了灰，期间和被叫去王宫陪陛下刺绣顺便互相了解一下的玛兹鲁卡——陛下将来的防身术导师一起共度了不耐烦的几个小时。

在房里无所事事挨自己发情期的斯雷因用了一周时间倒是想明白了一件事，他还喜欢着界冢伊奈帆这件事。他不愿再见到伊奈帆，一看到那个男人他心里就难受，恨伊奈帆的欺骗又怨伊奈帆的父亲夺走了爸爸的性命，可见不到他，斯雷因也难受，见到他和别人在一起，斯雷因更难受。唯一的解释便是他还没放下伊奈帆，界冢伊奈帆像一个死结缠绕在斯雷因的心脏上堵得斯雷因烦躁。在被窝里躺了几天斯雷因也就想明白了，不管界冢伊奈帆有没有欺骗他，不管界冢伊奈帆的父亲到底害死了谁，他都喜欢界冢伊奈帆，让斯雷因到了自我厌恶程度的喜欢界冢伊奈帆。可喜欢那个男人又有什么用呢？界冢伊奈帆已经有了可人的新女友并且对他的示好不屑一顾，斯雷因没有自信能挽回已经钟情于别人的前男友。

****  
「伊奈帆，我想来想去觉得你最好还是去找他谈谈，说不定他还爱着你呢？」韵子跟在伊奈帆身后，「重点是你总不能一直让我顶着个莫名其妙的“夫人”头衔吧？」

伊奈帆一把拉过韵子按在了墙上压低了声音，「别在王宫里说这个！」见韵子吃痛地眯起了眼，伊奈帆看了看四周微微松开了她，「抱歉，但你是该小心点。」

韵子直直地盯着伊奈帆的双眼，「你什么时候变得如此消极如此优柔寡断了？」

「这不是消极，这反而是我积极面对生活的表现，你不懂。」伊奈帆拉开了距离继续往前走。

「哼哼。」韵子跟在他身后不知道在笑什么，「天涯何处无芳草~」

「拜托了韵子，别再说了。」

「想堵我的嘴啊？给我点封口费呗，议长阁下？」

「…你想要什么？」

「用你的身份潜入厨房去那个佩吉御厨那儿偷点巧克力过来怎么样？再帮我打听打听绒绒兔下一季度的贴纸收藏卡是什么主题，莱艾等着收集。」

躲在墙角听着两人对话的人默默离去，一下子就没了影子。

****  
斯雷因陪着蕾穆丽娜坐在树下看着她编花冠，心里盘算着晚餐前去见见扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵，刚刚接见议长让斯雷因心里有些忧虑，不知道从什么时候开始，贵族便成了一个不知何时就会爆炸的炸弹，成了一群只知啃食国民的蝗虫，他在军部的时候那些贵族们还不敢这般目中无人，界冢伊奈帆到底怎么管的议会，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵到底怎么教的那群贵族。即使蕾穆丽娜再亲近贵族，也不该变成现在这种局面，贵族简直是在胡闹。

「特洛耶特伯爵。」玛兹鲁卡向和乐融融的一大一小走了过来，朝斯雷因鞠了一躬然后朝蕾穆丽娜单膝跪下，「陛下。」

「啊，是你，有什么事吗。」蕾穆丽娜撇了眼来人，很不感兴趣地背过了身子，最近这个玛兹鲁卡老是在她面前晃悠，简直烦人。

「陛下的防身术课程要开始了，我来护送您去训练场。」蕾穆丽娜的嫌弃很明显，玛兹鲁卡也有些尴尬，他也不是自己喜欢才来当这个吃力不讨好的导师的，他的拳脚功夫在贵族中又不算出色，让库鲁特欧伯爵来不是更好吗。

「不去。」

「蕾穆丽娜，别这么没礼貌。」斯雷因拉过女孩的手，「时间到了就乖乖去上课，你以前可不是这么不懂事的女孩。」

「我知道了…」蕾穆丽娜撅了撅嘴，把花冠丢给斯雷因，磨磨蹭蹭地站了起来朝室内走。

玛兹鲁卡回头看了眼蕾穆丽娜的背影，感激地握了握斯雷因的手，「十分感谢，伯爵。」

斯雷因抽回了手，虽然和玛兹鲁卡也见过几次面了但他依旧不习惯玛兹鲁卡这个人，「不用谢。陛下做事有的时候的确任性了点，都是我教育不周，玛兹鲁卡伯爵见谅。」

「别这么说别这么说。」玛兹鲁卡站起身，「伯爵，我有个不情之请。」

「请说。」

「能代替我去一下佩吉先生那儿吗？就那个做绒绒兔的佩吉厨师。」

****  
「这又是怎么回事。」斯雷因叹了口气，走到角落靠着墙坐了下来。他一进厨房的门看到伊奈帆的一瞬间，门便关上了，还被反锁了，叫谁谁都不来。

伊奈帆脸色也有些不好看，斯雷因出现在这里或许只是个巧合，但他们俩被反锁在一室肯定就不是巧合了，可他实在想不通韵子在其中又是扮演了一个什么角色。算了，谈谈就谈谈吧。他走过去在斯雷因身边坐了下来。

「你在这里做什么，堂堂议长阁下还要来偷吃东西吗。」

「你说话还是带着刺。」伊奈帆苦笑了一声，「我只是受人所托来见佩吉先生拿点巧克力。」

「受人所托是什么人？夫人？」

「你明知道我没有什么夫人。」

「我知道，还只是女友吧。」

伊奈帆叹了口气，斯雷因这是较什么真，那不都是在玛兹鲁卡面前演的戏吗，「斯雷因…你」

「我喜欢你。」

伊奈帆的呼吸一滞，紧绷着身子都不敢转头去看斯雷因，他刚刚应该是听错了。

「我没有原谅你，我这一辈子都不会原谅你欺骗了我，也不会原谅你的父亲…但我喜欢你…再恨也还是喜欢…我也没有办法…」斯雷因叹着气，「抱歉…和你说这个…就当做我在胡说八道吧。」他站了起来走向门口，从腰间的枪套里抽出了自己的手枪对准了外面门锁的位置，举着的手却被一把握住，「干什么？你不想出去了？」

伊奈帆的手有些颤抖，他呼吸急促眼眶发热，沉默了好一阵子他拥抱住斯雷因，「特洛耶特伯爵，你一个贵族，当着我这个议长的面，携带枪支违反贵族禁枪令，你说我该怎么罚你？」

斯雷因抬起手抚上伊奈帆的手臂，「你想怎么罚….就怎么罚…」

****  
门砰地一声被摔上了，两个人相拥着倒在地上，地板上已经有一层厚厚的灰了。斯雷因压在伊奈帆身上吻着他的脖子。他们两个就像干柴烈火，突然烧上头了什么都不顾了，没有顾忌也没有避嫌，他们俩几乎是手牵着手走出王宫的，坐着同一辆车回了家，还没到家光在车上就干上了，让斯雷因好笑的是，平常不把斯雷因干得死去活来不满足的伊奈帆竟然刚进入斯雷因的身体就射了，把斯雷因都惊呆了。

「还行么…」斯雷因满意地看着脖子上的一个红印，「还硬得起来么…」

伊奈帆想反驳，但喘着气说不出来什么，他只是被动地接受斯雷因的热情。两人在车里已经脱了个精光，下了车草草地穿了几件就进了楼，斯雷因轻松地扒掉了伊奈帆的裤子，套弄着他软绵绵的性器，「硬不起来就从我家滚出去。」

「我滚？」伊奈帆突然间翻身把斯雷因压在身下，用力地拍了下斯雷因的屁股，「我滚了谁能来满足你。」他抱起斯雷因小跑着进了卧室，毫不怜惜地把斯雷因往床上一抛，「你重了，王宫里的伙食把你养得不错啊？」

斯雷因哼了一声，「瞧你那瘦竹竿的样，你还能抱得动我。」

「你也只能这时候耍耍嘴皮子了斯雷因。」伊奈帆脱光了衣服把衣服随手一扔，朝斯雷因压了过去。

斯雷因张开双腿拥抱住伊奈帆，磨蹭着调整位置圈住了伊奈帆的腰，「呵，刚刚一秒射的是谁来着，界冢早泄帆，阳痿混蛋。」

「所以我说你也只能现在耍耍嘴皮子了斯雷因。」伊奈帆上下磨蹭着，不知道是不是故意的，他的乳尖贴着斯雷因的乳头摩擦，让斯雷因呼吸沉重起来。「你动作快点，要做赶快。」

伊奈帆笑了起来，他吻住了斯雷因的唇厮磨，扶着自己半勃起的性器摸索着挺进了斯雷因的后穴，「我真是爱死了你这幅猴急样。」

斯雷因随着抽插哼着声，「你…你那玩意儿…什么时候小成这样…」

伊奈帆也不恼，他含着笑意欣赏着斯雷因眼里慢慢浮上朦胧，「我喜欢你…斯雷因…」

「比喜欢你的女友…还要喜欢我么…」斯雷因感受着体内的东西缓缓变大变硬塞满了整个穴道。

「我没有什么女友…我只有你…」伊奈帆搂着斯雷因的双腿飞快地摆动腰部，「斯雷因…你能想象我这样…抱别人的场景吗？」伊奈帆呻吟着，「我想象不出…那是…不可能的事…我只有你…」

斯雷因只是喘着气，他没有处在发情期，不会像发情期那样肆意尖叫，卧室里回响着的除了交合的水声便是伊奈帆的呻吟。渐渐的，他有些扛不住这份快感和伊奈帆的声音了，他咬着牙搂着伊奈帆的背，「别…叫、叫得…像个女人…一、一样…」

「你不喜欢吗…」伊奈帆把头埋在斯雷因肩膀旁故意地在他耳边呻吟，「我很舒服…太舒服了…斯雷因…」

斯雷因撇过头极力地想避开那温热的吐息，他快要射了，「我…我特么…我特么难受死了，你快射..我受、受不了…」

「嗯？」伊奈帆使坏般地用力一捅，「我是不是界冢早泄帆？嗯？是不是阳痿混蛋？」

「不、不是…」斯雷因难耐地扭着腰，「不是…快…」

伊奈帆满脸无奈，抚摸着斯雷因的头发吻着他的额头轻声笑了起来。

TBC

#我有点怕被河蟹。总得来说伊奈帆要成一个拔*无情的人了，他的“主动离开斯雷因”的大方针还是没有变，从现在开始到马上完结，斯雷因要成为那个主动追着伊奈帆跑的人了。啊顺便，为啥俩人会正巧都去绒绒兔那儿还被反锁，是因为扎卿的手下偷听到了韵子的话然后跑去报信然后扎卿让玛兹鲁卡去传个话让斯雷因也去的


	2. Chapter 2

51

 

伊奈帆被悉悉索索的声响和一丝寒意吵醒了，他睁开眼看到斯雷因扯着被子坐在床边边打哈欠边挠头，他翻了个身正想伸手去拦斯雷因的腰，斯雷因却正巧站了起来走去了浴室，很快水声便传了出来。伊奈帆坐了起来发了会儿呆，也不考虑现在是几点该不该去上班，他起身换下了脏吅污一片皱皱巴巴满是干掉的jing吅ye的床单，熟门熟路地去柜子翻出了干净床单换上。对于男人来说，早上本就是危险时刻，伊奈帆躺shang吅床听着水声心思又飘去了浴室里，xing吅qi胀得发痛。

斯雷因擦着头发出来，也没理在床上翻来覆去的伊奈帆，开始换军服似乎还准备老老实实去王宫上班了。

伊奈帆撑着头欣赏着这场穿衣秀，心里满意斯雷因的身材，斯雷因有肉了看着竟更顺眼了，以前倒的确是稍微瘦了点。

「看够了么，还不起来收拾一下去议会？」斯雷因转过来看向伊奈帆，抬手扣上了领口的扣子。

「你过来。」伊奈帆招了招手。

斯雷因走到床边看着伊奈帆，皱了皱眉抬高了下巴，「做什么，还准备赖在我这儿？不赶快回去和夫人解释一下昨晚一夜未归是去干嘛了？」

「你还惦记着我的夫人？」伊奈帆坐了起来，从床下的衣物里翻出了手机，当着斯雷因的面拨通了电话开了免提，「你想要个解释就听好了。」

嘟嘟嘟的声音响了一会儿，一个女声传了出来，「伊奈帆？怎么了？咖啡的话加姆已经泡好了。」

「韵子，你是我的什么人？」伊奈帆抬眼看向斯雷因。

「啊？我…」对面的声音停顿了一会儿，「我是你老婆啊…你是不是遇到什么麻烦了啊...？」

「呵。」

听见斯雷因冷笑了一声，伊奈帆急了，「我没跟你开玩笑韵子，说实话，你现在可以说实话了，你只是我的下属对不对？」

「可是…」女人听起来有点为难，然后语气突然尖利起来，「我说的就是实话啊！干什么，你外面有人了？是不是想撇清和我的关系？是你让我当你女朋友的，你找死吗！小吅三是谁！你有种找小吅三没种」

意识到韵子是彻底入戏了让她继续演下去只会越来越糟，伊奈帆果断挂了电话。

「啊，是啊，我是小吅三诱吅惑了个有妇之夫。」斯雷因皮笑肉不笑，「要不你带我去见见夫人直接承认你和我当了奸吅夫淫吅夫是对狗吅男男如何？」

伊奈帆看着斯雷因满脸的嘲讽，慌张的心倒是定了，斯雷因大概是快酸死了，让韵子继续当这个夫人似乎也蛮不错的。他探身抓过斯雷因拽shang吅床直接去扒斯雷因的裤子，一边抓起斯雷因的手按在自己的下吅ti上，「你想和我当狗吅男男？好啊，那你摸摸我，我硬吅得都痛死了。」

「你这个议长当得是称职，上班已经迟到了还能想shang吅床。」斯雷因红了脸，嘴上批评着手却听话地套弄伊奈帆的xing吅器。

伊奈帆发出了一声喘吅xi，拽着斯雷因的领带翻身压上他的身子，「那我不当议长了，累得要死还一天到晚被骂，谁爱当谁当去…」

斯雷因一听顿时想笑，觉得正好要正经问问伊奈帆这个议长是怎么当的，为何要那么放任贵族的恶行，可双吅腿自觉地分开接纳了伊奈帆的进吅入后，斯雷因的理智没几秒就飞上天消失不见了。

****

「斯雷因呢！」砰地一声，精致的粉色小茶杯摔在了地上，「为什么他不在！人呢！」

「我们已经派人去伯爵家找了，陛下莫动气，莫动气…」一旁的仆人不停鞠躬安慰着红了眼睛的女孩。陛下情绪如此失控也是没有办法，今天一大清早，得知伯爵不在王宫的陛下本想亲自去伯爵家里找找，结果前脚刚出王宫呢就被一群举着牌子抗议贵族制的群众围个水泄不通，要不是守卫动作快，陛下那头打理得漂漂亮亮的粉发都要被那些暴吅民撕了去。受了不小惊吓，事情起因的心上人又不在身边，她能不气么。

「那个人是谁！让昨天见到他们的人全部过来！我要一个个问！」女孩的胸膛剧烈起伏着，一大清早听到仆人们窃窃私语说昨天见到一个男子和斯雷因亲密地离开了王宫她便气炸了，如果这个男子不是那个库鲁特欧伯爵，蕾穆丽娜发誓一定要抄了这小吅三的家。

「陛下莫气莫气，我们已经细细盘问过了，都说离得太远没有看清楚，但是是一个棕发男子。」

「棕发男子棕发男子，棕发的那么多！你也是棕发！扎兹巴鲁姆都是棕发！」蕾穆丽娜语调一歪，眼泪都快掉下来了，「王宫里的监视器呢，让人立马把录像调出来。」

「这个…」仆人面露难色，「昨日是例行维修…没有录像…不过几个重要的门廊上的监视器理应都该工作的，可不知为什么却没有找到录像…」

「什么都没有那我要你有什么用！」女孩拍着桌子直跺脚，「扎兹巴鲁姆呢！让他过来！」

「陛下，您已经是帝王了，怎么还天天没个正经样？」蕾穆丽娜刚念叨扎兹巴鲁姆，他人就来了，「您作为皇帝大吵大叫的，成何体统？」

「扎兹巴鲁姆…」蕾穆丽娜看见扎兹巴鲁姆来了，眼泪真是哗哗流，「斯雷因不要我了，他有喜欢的人了。」

「陛下怎么会这么说？就因为几个仆人的几句话？那些个仆人自己都说没看清，陛下何必这么动怒？」扎兹巴鲁姆瞥了眼那个依旧弯着腰的仆人示意他退下，把手上的文书放到了蕾穆丽娜面前，「亲王之事，陛下已经有所定夺了吗？这本人选名单中的每位贵族都是我和议会一起商议出来的，每一个都是优秀的人才。」

「我没看过这名单，但我就选斯雷因…除了斯雷因我谁也不要…」蕾穆丽娜擦着眼泪小声下来。

「是么。」扎兹巴鲁姆微笑起来，「那亲王人选就定为特洛耶特伯爵了，等他来了就通知他一声，陛下成人礼那天就举行婚礼，如何？」

「可以吗？」蕾穆丽娜抬起头来小心翼翼地询问。

「当然，特洛耶特伯爵作为一名贵族必须承担他的责任，他是陛下的骑士，没有理由拒绝您。」扎兹巴鲁姆眯着眼笑得慈祥，「现在的问题不是亲王，而是国民。陛下今早也见识到民众的怒火了吧？想必议会很快就会派人来汇报此事的，陛下准备怎么应对？」

「为什么…为什么他们会那么生气呢…他们就不能多体谅体谅贵族吗…贵族为国征战沙场是很辛苦的…」蕾穆丽娜抽泣着，为什么会变成这样呢，那个议长不是说过他会妥善处理好的吗。

扎兹巴鲁姆默默地注视着女孩，然后他蹲下身拉过蕾穆丽娜的手，「陛下，若是有人行吅凶杀死了斯雷因，陛下会怎么对那凶手？」

蕾穆丽娜一愣，「杀了斯雷因…？当、当然是报仇！杀了那个凶手！枪吅毙！不，五、五马分尸！」

「可是您做不到的话呢？比如说那个凶手逃去了别的国家，他能言善辩说他杀斯雷因是正确的，别国的首领相信了他的话，于是他被保护起来了，您杀不了他，他每天照样过着他自在的生活，那么您又会怎么做？」

蕾穆丽娜眼睛瞪得大大的，「为什么要保护那种人！就算出兵灭了那个国家，我也要那个人付出代价！」

「您举一国之力也要复仇，但那些国民却没有办法为自己心爱之人复仇，他们的仇人不用付出一丁点的代价，因为您——皇帝陛下不许，他们怎么能不生气？在他们心中，您和杀了他们重要之人的凶手没有任何区别，当fa吅律不去制裁罪人的时候，他们就会选择用自己的手去复仇。」扎兹巴鲁姆问身后的仆人拿来了一份文书，「刚刚议会收到了报告，两名子爵死在自己家中，尸吅体状况惨不忍睹。」

蕾穆丽娜愣住了，小手有些颤抖，「…可…可是…贵族是…我是…」

扎兹巴鲁姆微笑着，他站起身，「陛下，和我一起出去散散步好么？」

 

****

「伯爵！伯爵您在家吗？」

门铃叮咚叮咚疯狂地响着的时候，斯雷因正骑吅在伊奈帆身上，他一听声音犹豫着想起身下吅床，却被伊奈帆握着腰按在了身上，伊奈帆小幅度地挺吅动腰吅身，「做什么？」

「松手…王宫里的人来找我了，就算今天不去我也得回应一下…」

「我不想你去回应。」伊奈帆撑着身子坐了起来，抚上斯雷因的脸颊侧头轻轻地啄着斯雷因的嘴唇，「别去，好么。」

「伯爵大人！您在家吗！陛下到处找您呢！您在家吗？伯爵大人？」

斯雷因沉默了半晌垂下眼回应起伊奈帆的亲吅吻，「蕾穆丽娜找不到我肯定要哭闹了…你轻、轻点…」

「你太不解风情了斯雷因，我正在你身体里你竟然提起另一个人的名字。」伊奈帆停了动作，捧起斯雷因的脸开始专心咬斯雷因的嘴唇。

「嘶…疼…很疼的…」嘴唇上一阵刺痛，斯雷因皱着眉瞪了眼伊奈帆，搂住他的脖子拥抱住他开始上吅下吅动吅作。

「真的不去了？那人应该还没走远。」伊奈帆抚吅摸着斯雷因的背轻声哼着声，斯雷因的xiao吅穴简直吅爽吅透了，这份kuai吅感都让人上瘾，做了一次还想要一次，哪怕让这份kuai吅感再延续一秒都好。

「不…不去了…」斯雷因喘着气咬紧了牙把头埋在伊奈帆脖间，他实在受不了这绵绵如泉水般涌上来的舒吅爽。对这份kuai吅感上瘾的又何止界冢伊奈帆一个，斯雷因自然也是喜欢得不行，不比伊奈帆作为捅人的那个得身体力行干体力活，斯雷因只要享受着这份快吅gan就行了，他都觉得zuo吅爱是世界上最快乐的事情，和界冢伊奈帆zuo吅爱是世界上最愉悦的事，斯雷因不知道和别人上吅chuang是不是也会同样满足，他也不想知道，正如伊奈帆所说想象不出自己抱别人的场景一样，斯雷因也想象不出自己在别人身下的场景。高吅chao的时候，斯雷因都在想，自己Omega的这具身体大概就是为了界冢伊奈帆存在的。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆拥抱着斯雷因，小幅度地前后晃着身子，「为什么...选择了我…？我欺骗了你，我的父亲害死了你的父亲，在发生这么多事情以后...为什么，再次选择了我？」

斯雷因有些脱力，他闭上眼趴在伊奈帆肩上啄吅着伊奈帆的脖子没好气地开口，「因为我瞎了眼。」

****

蕾穆丽娜坐在车里身子不停地颤抖，车外那一声声的“杀光所有贵族”“新皇同罪”“废黜新皇”“改迎第一皇女登基”的声音太过刺耳，她害怕。

「怎么了陛下？」扎兹巴鲁姆似乎完全没听见游行群众的那些口号，仍旧满脸平静。

「扎、扎兹巴鲁姆！他、他们不会是认真的吧？」蕾穆丽娜惊慌极了，「他们真的想废黜我吗？我什么事都没有做啊，他们要恨也是恨贵族，为什么要这么对我！」

「陛下，一开始我就问过您了，问您愿不愿意成为皇帝。这不仅仅是一个让您能顺理成章得到斯雷因的头衔，这还是全薇瑟最重的一份责任。民众现在想要废黜您正是因为您什么都没有做，我再问您一次，您真的做好准备承担这份责任了吗？」

「怎么办，怎么办扎兹巴鲁姆，快帮帮我，你快命令那些贵族都安安分分再也不做出格的事了。」蕾穆丽娜坐立不安，拉着扎兹巴鲁姆的衣服眼泪又快要掉下来。

「已经晚了陛下，就算现在开始严令，国民的愤怒也需要一个出口。」

「那怎么办，我该怎么办！」

「听从群众的意见让位给您的皇姐如何？她很久以前就做好这个准备了。」

「皇姐…不！不行！皇姐登基她就会抢走斯雷因的！不行！只有这个绝对不行！」蕾穆丽娜尖叫起来，她宁愿天天提心吊胆也绝不能容忍艾瑟依拉姆夺走斯雷因。

「既然您无论如何都想保住这个皇吅位，那么现在只剩唯一一个办法了。」扎兹巴鲁姆握住了女孩的手缓缓捏紧，「下令废除贵族制吧，陛下。」

 

TBC

 

#怎么感觉loft河蟹力度变强了？发完秒河蟹...都不知道到底是哪些河蟹词戳了点...

#终于回到了主线的感觉，给韵子颁个影后吧，她很不容易的233


	3. Chapter 3

明明是大白天，房间里厚重的窗帘却拉着，伊奈帆伏在斯雷因身上缓慢地挺动腰部。「快…啊…哈啊…快点…」趴在床上的人拽着床单满脸潮红，不自禁地迎合伊奈帆的动作。

「不…就这个速度…」伊奈帆把头埋在斯雷因脖间，侧头咬着斯雷因的耳朵，觉得这个姿势和那视频里他和斯雷因的姿势一模一样，可干的事却天差地别。虽然昨天早上斯雷因不告而别，但他就知道斯雷因一定还会再来，Omega一周的发情期本就不是那么好忍的，更何况斯雷因身上还有着他的标记，斯雷因需要他，超越理智得需要他，这让他想起了遇见斯雷因时的场景，「遇见你的那天…我还在想…虽然是第一次对人产生了欲望…但我以后大概还是会腻的…」伊奈帆吻着斯雷因的脖子闭上了眼，「那是我错了…对你…我怎么可能会腻…」

斯雷因大口喘着气，明明伊奈帆抽动的速度并不快，但那有力的每一下都让他有种身体要被捅穿了的错觉，他能感受到伊奈帆的阴囊一下一下地撞在他臀部提醒那根粗大的东西正全数没在他体内狠狠疼爱他。泪水已经打湿了枕头晕出了一小片水渍让斯雷因有些痒，他想抬手擦去自己的泪水，可手指死死地拽着床单好像那是溺水者手下唯一的木板，他除了享受这份欢愉以外根本无法有其他动作。紧贴床的性器因为伊奈帆的挺动有节奏地摩擦着床单，硬得他生疼，他想射，可伊奈帆不许，他的Alpha不同意，他就只能忍着。

伊奈帆仿佛沉浸在自己的世界里一般缓慢地动着，丝毫没有理会痛苦到发抖的斯雷因，他的唇若有若无地抚过每一寸他能碰到的肌肤，「抱歉…以前的事…并不是故意要欺骗你利用你，我只是不想让你离开我…我以为只要我不说，你就不会知道…我不想让你知道我是个你想远离的Alpha，不想让你知道我是个你厌恶的议会混蛋…」

「斯雷因。」伊奈帆咬着斯雷因的耳垂，舌头一点一点的刮过耳轮，「有一点我想让你知道，并且希望你相信…我爱你…以后…不管发生什么…一直…」

斯雷因浑身颤抖，要说在床上他最受不了伊奈帆的东西不是伊奈帆下面那根玩意儿而是伊奈帆的声音，而那贴着他耳朵发出的声音已经让他到了极限，他的性器涨得发紫，前端开始溢出精液，可身上的人就是不愿意放过他。伊奈帆看着默不作声的斯雷因也不知道他到底有没有听见自己的话，就算听见了还有没有余力思考他的话，「不信也没有关系…你就当我又再骗你…」

伊奈帆搂着斯雷因抱起把他翻了过来，然后轻轻地为他擦去泪水，「斯雷因…再被我骗一次好不好…这是最后一次了…我想成为你的Alpha…」

「……」斯雷因没有回答，他只是喘着气眼神迷离地看着伊奈帆，或是隔着伊奈帆看着天花板。伊奈帆等了一会儿苦笑一声低头亲吻了斯雷因的额头，「我明白了。」他喜欢这份欲望喜欢这份快感，但对象不是斯雷因便没有意义，虽然斯雷因也的确想要他，可斯雷因想要的只是这份欲望和快乐，不是他界冢伊奈帆。伊奈帆不再缓慢挺动，他抱着斯雷因的大腿开始快速抽插起来，既然斯雷因想要那就满足他吧。

「不…」斯雷因圈住了伊奈帆的腰，抬起手勾住了伊奈帆的脖子挂在伊奈帆身上，想要去吻伊奈帆的嘴唇，「不要…」

「嗯？」伊奈帆扶着斯雷因的背轻轻地把斯雷因压回床上，一边轻吻着斯雷因下唇吻去溢出的唾液一边哼了一声，嗓音有些沙哑但满是温柔，「不要什么？」

「啊…」斯雷因感受着下体的快感轻声呻吟，泪水又开始缓缓涌出，他也和伊奈帆一样，他永远都不会厌倦这份欲望。

「不要离开我…」

****

病房里只有呼吸机的轻微声响，病床上的老人想张口说声对不起，可他甚至没有力气睁开眼睛，他快死了，他正在度过他人生中最后的时光。老人已经非常努力了，几乎是顽强地撑着等到了艾瑟依拉姆归来，他不是不疼爱蕾穆丽娜，只是蕾穆丽娜的出生本身就是儿子犯下的错误，他亏欠艾瑟依拉姆太多了，他只想让这个出身正统的孙女坐上理应属于她的皇位。

艾瑟依拉姆站在床边面无表情地看着面容消瘦的老人，没有遗诏，老皇帝没有留下任何和继承人有关的遗诏。艾瑟依拉姆嘲讽般的冷哼了一声，就算有，那群人也会告诉她没有。继位的应该是她，二代皇帝说过在自己与父亲都死去后她方可继位，那么三代皇帝理所当然地就应该是她，可这些贵族一个劲地装傻仿佛二代皇帝从未说过这样的话，他们就那么想把那个无知的少女送上皇位当他们的傀儡吗。

艾瑟依拉姆轻声叹了一口气，朝病床上的人恭敬地鞠了一躬，「再见，祖父。」她抬起身没有再看老人一眼，转身离开了病房。没有遗诏就说明皇位将由军部和议会共同投票决定，贵族自然是支持蕾穆丽娜的，她只有议会，可伊奈帆带领下的议会还会不会站在她身后都是个问题，她登不上皇位，她比自己的妹妹优秀太多可就是赢不过妹妹。如果扎兹巴鲁姆只是想要权利的话艾瑟依拉姆可以同他达成利益同盟，但那男人不缺权与利，他只是单纯地想满足蕾穆丽娜的愿望，这就让艾瑟依拉姆无从下手。为什么那个小女孩就有那么多人爱着她愿意为她付出呢。

艾瑟依拉姆并不是走投无路了，她知道伊奈帆的目的，他想要废除贵族制。贵族是个毒瘤，艾瑟依拉姆自己也觉得废除贵族制对薇瑟最好，若她与伊奈帆达成协议同意自己继位后协助他废除贵族制，议会便又会是她的盟友，斯雷因就还可能是她的。但她做不到。皇族没有实权，她无法随意地提出废除贵族制，只能放任贵族直到民怨爆发，这期间会牺牲多少人，这期间会有多少普通国民“被失踪”，她实在无法同意伊奈帆的做法，说她愚蠢也好天真也行，讽刺她是圣母她也认，或许牺牲一人拯救百人对于伊奈帆来说是值得的，但她一个人也不愿放弃。她登上皇位的唯一选择她做不到，可她若是不去争她也无法保护自己的子民，她只有两个选择，可一条路在折磨她的爱情，另一条路又在折磨她的理想，她困在了这中间。

艾瑟依拉姆知道自己不该放弃的，可她已经觉得有些累了，没有人站在她身边，她一直在孤军奋战，她现在只想回到自己的殖民星球上去，回到那个花园里，继续等着那个永远等不到的人。

病房里呼吸机发出了刺耳的长音，建立了这庞大帝国的薇瑟初代皇帝与世长辞。三代皇帝将在两天后由军部议会投票决出。

 

****

「呜…啊…已经…」浴室里满是水雾，呻吟都有了回声，配合着水声和肉体碰撞声听起来更是淫乱。斯雷因被压在墙上捧着伊奈帆的脸和他接吻，伊奈帆都觉得自己的嘴唇有些肿了，今天斯雷因似乎非常执着于他的唇。热水从斯雷因发间滴落到伊奈帆脸上，伊奈帆半睁着眼盯着斯雷因只觉得他无比好看，他停下了腰部的动作专心于和斯雷因唇齿交缠，斯雷因喜欢他的吻，他也喜欢斯雷因的。

「喜…啊…欢…」斯雷因呜咽着，「伊奈…帆…」

「嗯…我也喜欢你…」伊奈帆微笑着，像是在哄一个撒娇的小孩。

「再深…更多…」

「真贪婪呢…都已经涨满了还要更多吗…」伊奈帆轻笑了一声，揉搓着斯雷因的乳尖使劲往上一顶。他喜欢斯雷因的呻吟，光听斯雷因喘息伊奈帆都能硬，不像那些色情片里夸张到刺耳的叫床声，斯雷因的呻吟满是诱惑力，每一声都让伊奈帆觉得他是真的享受至极，「斯雷因…若要选择一个死法，我想死在你床上…」

「不…啊啊、舒…好舒服…啊不、不、要、要去…不…」斯雷因扬起了头双腿开始发颤，那粗硬的东西塞得他发涨，若是可以，他也想死在这份快感里，「伊奈…伊…我…我要…」

「嗯…」伊奈帆含住了斯雷因的舌头，「全部…都给你…」

 

****

伊奈帆醒来的时候天已经黑了，身边也早已没人了。仿佛是与理智脱节了一样，他们从床上做到了浴室又从浴室做到客厅最后又回到了床上，趴着躺着坐着站着几乎各种姿势都做了一个遍，到最后呻吟出口的词汇大概都淫乱到平常的自己觉得低俗的地步。伊奈帆按着有些酸疼的腰下了床随意地套了几件衣服，把床上用过了的几个安全套捡了起来扔进了垃圾桶，有些无语地看着枕头边上的跳蛋、迷你按摩棒和一根假性器，这些的确是他的东西，认识斯雷因做过一两次以后买回来欺负斯雷因的，不过斯雷因越来越不喜欢这些小道具所以他们已经很久都没用过了，他自己都不记得他把这些玩意儿放哪儿了，不过看这阵势大概是全部都用了个遍，他现在只祈祷他没进入斯雷因的生殖腔。

他打开房门更是被客厅里的一片狼藉惊呆了，这凌乱的景象说是被小偷光顾过都很正常。他的钢琴是打开着的，黑白的琴键上满是已经干掉了的精液，他是不是还抓着斯雷因的手一边做爱一边要教他弹琴来着？每插一下弹一个音？伊奈帆抓着自己的头发哀嚎出声。电话铃声打断了他的自暴自弃，他走了几步接起了电话，「雪姐。」

「嗯奈君，是我。」

「怎么样？」

「抱歉，我没有查到任何和父亲有关的事。那个院长已经不在人世了，我去拜访了她的女儿询问当年我们被送入孤儿院时的情况，她说她只记得是一个看起来很有身份的男人送我们来的，那男人留下了数量惊人的一大笔钱所以让她印象很深。但父亲的死因她也不知道。」

伊奈帆皱起了眉，「钱？留钱做什么？」

「我本以为是给我们的抚养费，结果她的意思是那男人希望院方能聘请最优秀的家庭教师…你还记得吗，小时候不仅基础教育，你还要学各种专业知识学乐器…院长还总是把逃课的你抓回来强行压着去老师那儿…」

「……我一直以为对于孤儿院来说孩子多会一些技能才有人愿意收养…所以才…」

「不…我也以为是这样…可那都是那个男人的要求…」

「你依旧称呼他为那个男人，说明孤儿院也不知道这人的身份？」

「嗯…抱歉…」

「没事…谢谢雪姐，帮了我大忙了。」

又和姐姐聊了几句家常，伊奈帆挂了电话神色有些凝重。身份显赫的男人，还有意培养他们姐弟。

“你真的很聪明，和你父亲很像。”

他抿了抿唇，说起来扎兹巴鲁姆是怎么认识父亲的？

 

TBC

#纠结的老一辈，纠结的鸳鸯，纠结的大公主。欲溺准备5x章完结，贵族制废除后两个爹到底咋死的也写不了多少了。上次说过的一周年足球队贺文已经码得差不多了，不过足球队似乎只能是个遥远的目标了，写到第四个孩子的时候我已经快吐血了orz 顺便1600粉感谢。


	4. Chapter 4

#近未来

#ABO 。OOC。慎入。

40

「抱歉雪姐…还得让你回去那里…」伊奈帆低着头跟在雪身后，眼下有着浓浓的黑眼圈，看起来憔悴得厉害。

「没事，都过去了。」抬头望了眼候机室的号码，雪松开了拉着行李箱的手，转身给了弟弟一个拥抱，「再说我也想弄清楚父亲的死因…这些事我会去调查的，孤儿院那儿我也联系过了，有消息的话我会立即告诉你。」

「嗯…谢谢，雪姐。」

雪松开了弟弟，抬手给他理着领带，「你呆在这儿好好工作别多想。就算工作忙也别总熬夜，注意点身体，饭要按时吃，别总是吃零食填肚子，有空了多出去走走，比窝在家里健康不少。」

「我知道，你都说了无数次了。」

「我都说了无数次了你还老不听。」雪无奈地笑着，拍了拍伊奈帆的肩，「回去忙吧，我没事的。」

伊奈帆点了点头转身想走，刚迈出一步又转了回来拥抱住女人，「雪姐…」

「怎么了怎么了这是，这么大的人了还要在公共场合哭鼻子吗。」雪好笑地拍着弟弟的背。

伊奈帆吸了吸鼻子低声笑了起来，「哭鼻子的明明是雪姐。」他深呼吸了几次平静了下心绪才直起身，轻轻抹去姐姐眼角的泪水，「等事情都结束了我就回家，我们开个海景旅馆再也不回来了。」

「别说些你做不到的事。」雪嗔怪地拍掉了伊奈帆的手破涕为笑，「回去吧。」

「嗯…」伊奈帆转身离去，走到门口又转回头去，看见姐姐仍旧站在原地朝他挥着手，这让他想起了小时候姐姐站在家门口送他出门上学时的样子。

 

****

斯雷因看着眼前紧闭的大门喘了口气，他扶着墙壁缓缓坐下倦起了身子大口呼吸着，用力抱紧了自己的身体想缓解颤抖。他一回到军部就服用了紧急避孕药，之后也在家庭医生的帮助下注射了药物，他不会怀上界冢伊奈帆的孩子，可他还是被标记了，Alpha没有成结，这只是个会随着时间慢慢褪去的临时标记，但足以折磨疯一个没有Alpha在身边的Omega。若是可以的话斯雷因根本不会选择来找界冢伊奈帆，可在这仿佛要撕裂身体般的痛苦面前自制力和言不由衷的坚持根本不堪一击，抑制剂没有丝毫用处，他只能来这里，他觉得他像是条在案板上不停扑腾的鱼。

伊奈帆回到家时面对的就是这样一个情景，自己最想见到又最不愿见到的人正团成一团坐在他家门口，信息素浓得不用看就知道这是个正处在发情期的Omega。伊奈帆咽了口口水觉得自己已经勃起了，他提步朝自己门口走去。若是有选择的话斯雷因是绝不会来找他的，既然来了便是走投无路，这是不是说明了他的标记是成功的？即使那个时候没有在斯雷因体内成功成结射精，可斯雷因还是成为了他的Omega？

伊奈帆拿出了ID卡开了门，侧头看向仍然把头埋在臂窝里的斯雷因。父亲的事情没有调查清楚之前他不想见斯雷因，他不敢，一想到自己的父亲可能是斯雷因痛苦的来源他就恐惧地喘不过气来，他不该在这种时候和斯雷因发生什么。伊奈帆屏住呼吸进屋关上了门没有去管斯雷因。

十秒钟后，门开了，伊奈帆一把拎起斯雷因拉进了屋砸上了门。

背撞上墙斯雷因闷哼了一声迎合着火热的吻，摸索着解开伊奈帆的皮带，双手就往里面伸。

早已滚烫的肉棒隔着一层衣物被捏住，伊奈帆发出了一声喘息，他咬着斯雷因的脖子压紧了斯雷因，用自己的下体去摩擦斯雷因那也已勃起的性器。

「想要吗？你想要我对不对？」伊奈帆呼吸沉重，他盯着斯雷因的嘴唇就是不吻上去。

「想要…」斯雷因痛苦地扭动着自己的身子，伊奈帆碰触到的地方都是那么的舒爽，可这不够，身体里的燥热光靠这点碰触根本无法平息，他伸着脖子想去吻伊奈帆，「想要…快抱…我…」

这次是伊奈帆避开了这个吻，他捧着斯雷因的脸直视他的眼睛，「叫我的名字，斯雷因，从那以后你再也没叫过我的名字。」

「…不…抱我…好难受…抱我…」斯雷因剧烈挣扎着，发情期的Omega没有办法违抗Alpha的任何意思，这里也没有匕首给他了，就算有，即使把那匕首刺进心脏他也停不下来了，「伊奈帆…伊奈帆…伊奈帆…！」

伊奈帆一把抱起斯雷因朝卧室走，把斯雷因扔到床上他开始脱自己的衣服，床上的人也迫不及待地脱去了衣服张开双臂拥抱住了压上自己的人。

「呜…嗯…伊啊…」斯雷因急切地咬着伊奈帆的嘴唇，低声又含糊的呻吟比淫乱的尖叫更让伊奈帆心痒，他从斯雷因的口腔里抽离了自己的舌头，又在斯雷因嘴上啄了一下，磨蹭着退后拉开了斯雷因的双腿直接咬上了Omega的生殖腔口。

「啊啊！进去…了…」斯雷因仰起了脖子，他能感觉到有个温热的东西进入了自己的身体肆意搅动，舒爽得他下一秒就能高潮。伊奈帆用舌头模仿性器的动作，斯雷因的身体里烫得仿佛能灼伤他。

「不…！呜…」斯雷因紧拽着身下的床单，生殖腔里的舌头四处舔弄着，刺激着Omega分泌更多爱液。

突然间斯雷因闷哼着夹紧了伊奈帆的头，一股略带腥味的液体流入了伊奈帆嘴里，意识到斯雷因去了一次，伊奈帆抬起头凑上去吻住了斯雷因，看着斯雷因呜咽着红了眼眶，「怎么样？还记得这个味道吗？这是你的味道。」

「呜…唔嗯…不…呜…」斯雷因感受着唇舌交缠中略带腥气的味道呜咽着说不出话来，他怎么可能记得这个味道，上次在飞船里是伊奈帆第一次碰他的生殖腔。

「是么…」伊奈帆抽离了吻喘着粗气与斯雷因额头相抵，「那么我的味道…你还记得吗…」他抬起了身坐了起来，「舔。」

若是以前的自己在听到这种话的时候会做什么呢。斯雷因混沌一片的脑海里不禁冒出了这个疑问，以前的自己会乖乖照做吗？还是会气愤地拒绝？斯雷因不知道，因为此刻他只想立马吞入那根性器。

斯雷因坐了起来凑向了伊奈帆胯下，握住了那根有些颤抖的肉棒含进了嘴里。这不是他第一次给伊奈帆口交，可斯雷因却紧张得好像是第一次。他们刚认识的时候玩得很开，在各种能做爱不能做爱的地方放浪形骸，各种淫言秽语毫不顾忌，还用过些奇特的小道具增添快感，甚至有过伊奈帆的恶意调戏被斯雷因回的黄腔噎得说不出话来的经历。可随着斯雷因越来越在意伊奈帆这个人，他竟逐渐放不开了，他开始害羞了，开始顾忌了，到最后伊奈帆说句情话他都忍不住脸红。

感受到肉棒开始分泌液体，斯雷因侧过头用嘴唇摩擦着柱体，一只手摸上了下面的阴囊，那凉凉的肉球摸上去很舒服，斯雷因一边用手撸动着龟头，一边含住了那球体吮吸得啧啧发响。伊奈帆抓着斯雷因的头发低声呻吟看着这淫乱的风景，心里快把斯雷因祖宗十八代都给问候几百遍了，他们怎么生出来这样一个该死的妖孽。

「够了…」伊奈帆拉起斯雷因压上他的身子想进入正题，结果被斯雷因圈住了腰吻住了唇，「怎么样？…这是你的味道…还记得吗…」

伊奈帆一愣，他看着斯雷因的眼睛竟分辨不出此时的斯雷因到底是不是清醒着的。

见身上的人呆愣着没了动作，斯雷因皱起了眉手往下伸一把抓住了伊奈帆的性器就往自己身体里塞，「进来…」

「斯雷因…别动…」伊奈帆拉开了斯雷因的手，把已经进入生殖腔半截的性器抽了出来挺动身子插入了后穴。那个时候在飞船上他是失控了，他被再也见不到斯雷因再也无法拥抱他的恐惧淹没了，一心只想要掌控自己的爱人，可现在不同了，他得给斯雷因留条后路。若父亲的事情是真的，他要确保当斯雷因说出再也不想见到他的时候，他不会给斯雷因带来任何不必要的包袱。

刚刚一闪而过的清醒仿佛是个幻觉，斯雷因并没有因为伊奈帆转而进入了后穴而有所不满，他搂着伊奈帆的背发出了享受至极的呻吟。

 

****

斯雷因睁开眼睛的时候有些茫然，他呆愣了半天没有搞清这里是什么地方，意识到自己正在别人的怀抱里，他转头看向身后躺着的人。「！」他一下子坐了起来下了床，赤裸的身子和股间的黏腻让他心慌。

他就该把自己用锁链锁起来的。斯雷因烦躁地抓了抓头发转身捡起自己的衣服进了浴室。热水缓解着酸疼，斯雷因搓着身上斑驳的吻痕几乎想一脖子吊死自己。他已经不想和界冢伊奈帆有任何瓜葛了，飞船上的事是不可抗力，他没有办法，好在最后算是挽救回来了，除了一个临时标记外他没有任何损失，本想着过一段时间他又能恢复以前的生活，可他来这样一出主动投怀送抱会让界冢伊奈帆怎么想，旧情未了？藕断丝连？欲拒还迎？ 破镜重圆？ ****。

斯雷因打理干净转头看向仍然躺在床上睡着的男人，他脸色不是很好似乎很疲倦。斯雷因皱起了眉移开了目光离开了伊奈帆家。

 

****

斯雷因已经很久没来看自己了，上次不欢而散是不是自己太啰嗦了呢，还是语气没有掌控好让斯雷因觉得烦了？库兰卡恩拿起了斯雷因办公桌上的相框，注视着照片上微笑着的两个男孩嘴角也慢慢勾起，他用手指摩擦着其中一个男孩的脸想着等斯雷因回来了主动和他道个歉和好，既然斯雷因不来找他，那么他就来找斯雷因，反正从小到大他们吵架打架了一直都是他不顾是非对错主动道歉的，真是没出息到家了。

刚打开自己办公室的门斯雷因就愣住了，他惊讶地看着站在他的办公桌后脸色苍白的男人，「库兰…？你在这里做什么？」

库兰卡恩抬起头来，「你回来了，我正准备去议会帮你把塔尔」

「我问的是你在这里做什么。」斯雷因突然打断了库兰卡恩的话他砰地砸上门朝库兰卡恩走去，「医生允许你出来了？你的身体还没好！为什么跑过来！」

「别把我当成一个三岁小孩，斯雷因，我知道我该做什么。」库兰卡恩皱起了眉。

「你不知道！」斯雷因丝毫不让步，「你知道你现在的脸色有多糟吗！你就不能别让我为你担心？」

「……」库兰卡恩抿了抿嘴放下了相框几乎是在忍耐着怒气，本来想的好好的道歉被斯雷因莫名其妙的火气弄得全部抛到脑后去了，「这是我的身体，我比你更清楚我的健康状况，我没死也没残，不需要像个废人一样天天躺在床上无所事事。」他绕过办公桌准备离去，走到斯雷因身边却停了下来，脸色一下子变了，「为什么….」

「库兰？」

「斯雷因！你还和那个欺骗了你的界冢伊奈帆有联系！？」库兰卡恩一把抓过斯雷因的手腕几乎是叫了起来，「为什么你身上散发着Alpha信息素的气味？他标记你了！？」

斯雷因一愣眼神有些躲闪，他抽回了自己的手别过脸，语气一下子弱了下来，「没有…遇到了些事，只是个临时标记…」

库兰卡恩难以置信地看着斯雷因，他死死地捏住了斯雷因的肩膀，「他强迫你了？告诉我，是不是他强迫你的！？」

斯雷因咬住了嘴唇一下子捏紧了拳，「告诉你你想怎么办？你又要为我去杀他一次？」

「只要是为了你不管几次我都」

「库兰卡恩！！已经够了！」斯雷因吼了出来，他喘着粗气退后了一步，库兰卡恩倒在他怀里时那份滚烫的温度仿佛又出现了，「别管我了，别再管我的事了，别再为我做任何事了好不好？算我求你…」

「斯雷因…」库兰卡恩一瞬间看起来有些悲伤，「我们是家人，我为你做任何事都是应该的…不是说好了的吗，我永远不会丢下你不管。」

斯雷因突然间笑了出来，「对，对，你每次都这么说，因为我们是家人，所以你永远不会不管我。」他看向库兰卡恩，「库兰，你可以不用遵守小时候的约定了。」

库兰卡恩脸上那强撑着的表情也缓缓消失了，「什么意思。」

「你答应过我不管发生什么你都会站在我这一边，说你会永远保护我。可我不想要你的保护了，我不需要你的保护了库兰，放开我好不好？这是你的人生，你为什么要为我而活？」斯雷因哽咽起来，要是库兰卡恩再一次因为他的缘故出什么事，他会疯掉的。在他最脆弱最无助的那段时间里是库兰卡恩陪在他身边，库兰卡恩是他唯一的坚强，而现在他自认他已经足够坚强了，库兰卡恩的存在却又成了他唯一的弱点，时刻悬在他心上让他烦躁让他害怕。

「斯雷因…」库兰卡恩努力憋出了一个笑脸，「就算我收回那个承诺，可我还是不能放着你不管，毕竟我们是家」

“只要你们还是家人，他就永远不会停止他的心甘情愿。”

「家人家人家人！！！我们从来都不是家人！」斯雷因几乎咆哮了起来，「我姓特洛耶特！你姓库鲁特欧！这是哪门子的家人！？」

库兰卡恩脸色煞白，他身子一晃踉跄地往后退了一步撞上了桌角，桌上的相框啪地一声倒了下去彻底唤醒了脑袋一片空白的斯雷因，斯雷因喘着粗气看着库兰卡恩的脸这才意识到自己说了什么，「不…不…不是的！不是的库兰！对不起我不是这个意思！我并不是这个意思！我只是气极了口不择言！我是说」

「不用说了…我都明白了…」库兰卡恩打断了斯雷因，他咬住了自己明显在颤抖着的唇低下头与斯雷因擦肩而过离开了办公室。

「不是…库兰…我不是那个意思…」斯雷因无措地看着库兰卡恩离去甚至不敢追上去，他自己都不知道自己在害怕什么，「对不起…对不起库兰…」

 

****

回到家库兰卡恩径直走向自己的房间，一把拉开抽屉把自己的配枪拿了出来往弹匣里塞子弹。

都是界冢伊奈帆的错，从界冢伊奈帆出现开始一切都乱套了，斯雷因不再是他的斯雷因，自己也不再是当初的那个库兰卡恩，一切都是因为界冢伊奈帆。果然还是得杀掉他，不杀掉他就回不去原来的日子，不杀掉他斯雷因就不会回到自己身边。

啪嗒一声，黑色的金属上凭空多了一滴水。库兰卡恩盯着那水滴觉得自己的视线越来越模糊，他拽着自己的枪扒着抽屉缓缓跪下低声哭泣起来。

 

 

TBC

#若这是个文字冒险游戏那便是：

「不用说了…我都明白了…」库兰卡恩打断了斯雷因，他咬住了自己明显在颤抖着的唇低下头与斯雷因擦肩而过离开了办公室。

=> 追上去 （库兰卡恩线）

=>不追上去（伊奈帆线）

#先汇报一下，我决定写啪啪帆的猜测是真的了，但欲溺绝对是HE请放心，不放心的请去看情人节贺文安心。前几天有读者姑娘和我说再过几天就是欲溺开坑一周年啦，她追了一年这坑啦问我有没有能看到完结的那一天。我2333 真的我只能说写了这么多了我会努力完结它的。看了一下第一章发表时间真的快一年了，这一年新的坑友和熟面孔来了去去了来也是万分感慨，至今仍蹲在奈因坑的那几个老熟人让我抱着你们痛哭一下。因为这阵子有三门非常重要的考试，所以没那么多时间码字，但过段时间我会写个一周年贺文，就写一个足球队的孩子们让你们安心www


	5. Chapter 5

#近未来

#ABO 。OOC。慎入。

39

 

「滚…滚开….」衬衫被利索地剥去扔到一边，斯雷因痛苦地呻吟着忍耐从身体内部散发出来的高温，嘴上依旧不饶人。伊奈帆没有理会斯雷因的反抗，他的每根神经每个细胞都在告诉他他要迅速占有这个Omega。他害怕了，他活到现在真正害怕过三次，一次面对离去的恋人，一次面对自己的傲慢与无知，这次是面对即将到来的死亡。他酸疼到颤抖的手腕在告诉他他刚刚离死亡有多近，他不可抑制地感到恐惧和后怕。

 

「我爱你…斯雷因，我爱你…我爱你…」伊奈帆胡乱地亲吻着斯雷因的唇，重复着一句爱语强硬地挺进了斯雷因的身体，不是交合过无数次的后穴，而是Omega男性的生殖腔。

 

已经进入发情期的Omega没有感受到丝毫疼痛，他的身体早就做好了迎接Alpha的准备，小穴里的嫩肉迅速包裹上去咬住了火热的性器往身体里吞。

 

「斯雷因…你好热…」伊奈帆低声呻吟着，不同于后穴单纯的紧致，专门为了性爱和孕育而存在的生殖腔像是张小嘴，不停蠕动咬着把他的性器往里吞，那种温暖酥麻和快感让第一次进入这里的伊奈帆头皮发麻，他甚至觉得光是这样待着不动他就可以射出来。伊奈帆喘了口气，仿佛是为了确认自己和怀里的人都还活着一般用力地抽出挺进，斯雷因的信息素掐着他的脖子让他呼吸不过来。他抬起斯雷因的腿放在腰间，环住斯雷因的腰微微抱起抵在墙上，斯雷因忍受不了这个姿势，伊奈帆曾经还幻想过把发情期的斯雷因压在墙上狠狠操弄的情景。「呜…啊、啊啊、不…唔嗯…」果不其然，才顶弄了三四下，斯雷因眼眶就红了，他的双手压在伊奈帆肩上紧拽着他的衬衫也不知道是想拉近伊奈帆还是要推开他，呻吟撩拨人心到伊奈帆都忍受不了只能抬头堵住他的嘴。

 

「不…啊啊…不要…」断断续续的呜咽和呻吟之后是一声急促的尖叫，斯雷因双腿死死地环着伊奈帆的腰，用力到伊奈帆都无法动作，小穴把他的性器绞得紧紧的，胀痛的龟头感觉到有暖暖的细流浇在它上面，然后顺着柱体缓缓滑下流出洞口合着从小腹滴下的精液一滴一滴的掉在地上。

 

和以往截然不同的性高潮让斯雷因脱了力，他双腿颤抖着视线都有些模糊。伊奈帆抚摸着斯雷因的腰，喘着粗气重新小幅度地顶撞，他都觉得他能忍住刚刚那一下硬憋着没射出来简直无敌，但他的Omega不会满足于一次高潮，他不确定他能不能挨过下一次的煎熬。

 

斯雷因轻声哼着平复呼吸，他已经能感觉到这个房间里有不属于自己信息素的气味了，那是Alpha的气味。伊奈帆曾说过斯雷因的信息素闻起来是一股甜甜的奶味，而对斯雷因来说伊奈帆的信息素则像是那一片漆黑的宇宙，他觉得他正赤裸地漂浮在宇宙里独自一人面对头顶上那无边的星际，他因那巨大的压力动弹不得，他处在真空中快要窒息了，蕾穆丽娜所说的“侵略性”他终于切身体会到了。

 

他抬起双手颤抖着搂住了伊奈帆的脖子。

 

****

巨大的飞船里安静得很，它原来的主人已经全军覆没了，被外来者占据了的指挥室里则满是情欲的疯狂，气味重得老远都能闻到。Alpha和Omega都被自己的本能所控，他们满脑子想的都是交合。两个衣衫不整的男人满身是汗的在地上滚做一团，伊奈帆被斯雷因压在地上，捧着斯雷因的脸用力地啃咬他的嘴唇，斯雷因呜咽着想躲开，腰部抬起坐下不停地主动上下晃动身子让身体里的肉棒摩擦最舒服的那一点，明明是激烈的性爱，可看起来却像是在打架。斯雷因闷哼着直起了身子，一手撑着伊奈帆小腹抚摸做支撑，一只手摸上了自己的性器抚慰，他要高潮了。但他的手刚包住湿滑的龟头便被另一只手握住了。「别碰…我要看你靠下面射出来的样子…」伊奈帆抬起身子坐了起来拉开了斯雷因的手，「忍忍，不会很久的…我也…快要射了…」

 

斯雷因只是呻吟着没有回答，但他的双手搭上了伊奈帆的肩似乎同意了Alpha的要求。斯雷因的动作起伏越来越大也越来越慢，每一下都像是要把身体贯穿似的用力，他仰起脖子做着最后的挣扎，「已经…」

 

伊奈帆仿佛明白斯雷因的意思，双手用力地掐住了斯雷因的腰开始主动挺动腰部，肉体拍打的声响越来越大，他很快就呻吟着在斯雷因生殖腔深处射出了精液。

 

沉浸在高潮余韵中的两人一时都没了其他动作，斯雷因喘着粗气身子软绵绵地伏在伊奈帆身上与伊奈帆额头相抵，这让他们看上去像一对恋人似的。「斯雷因…」伊奈帆双手环住了斯雷因的腰看着斯雷因轻念他的名字，两人的距离近得都能感受到对方的呼吸。伊奈帆觉得自己从来没这么清醒过，他近乎贪婪地盯着斯雷因的脸，盯着斯雷因颤动着的睫毛，盯着斯雷因红肿的嘴唇，盯着斯雷因水润的眼睛，他想吻他，可到现在为止斯雷因都还在拒绝他的唇。

 

模模糊糊地听到自己的名字，斯雷因抬眼看向伊奈帆，一片混沌的大脑竟升起了一股怒意，为什么界冢伊奈帆要用那种眼神看着他，那么的小心翼翼那么的深情，仿佛一直在忍耐着他的无理取闹一般，仿佛界冢伊奈帆真的爱他一般，明明就只是个不停利用他的骗子…

 

斯雷因呼吸沉重，他注视着伊奈帆的眼睛不可控制地抬起手抚上了伊奈帆的脸颊，然后闭上眼凑过去吻住了伊奈帆的唇。

 

还没等斯雷因反应过来，伊奈帆一个翻身把斯雷因压在身下吮吸着他的舌头重新抽插起来，已经吞入了三次精液的生殖腔无法接受更多的精液，随着伊奈帆的抽插大量的精液和Omega分泌的爱液混合在一起又被拍打成泡沫缓缓从穴口溢出。

 

斯雷因似乎毫不顾忌，肆意地呻吟尖叫着迎合伊奈帆的动作，他的嗓子已经有些沙哑了，后背不停地与地板摩擦有些刺痛，但这细微的疼痛在巨大的快感面前比起来根本不算什么，作为一个Omega第一次顺从自己的本能尝到了与Alpha沉溺在情欲里的快感，他已经无法思考了，他还想要更多这种感觉，这种麻痹身体麻痹大脑血液都快要逆流的舒爽让人上瘾，他甚至觉得这是世界上最快乐的事情。

 

「斯雷因…斯雷因…放松点…放松…我要抽出去…」生殖腔内大量的液体让伊奈帆的动作有些不适，他试图抽出自己的性器让斯雷因体内的精液流出来，他抬起身子刚想往后退就被斯雷因一把抱住了身子，「不要！…不…不要出去…」斯雷因没有乖乖听话反而是夹紧了伊奈帆的腰，「不要…不要出去…」斯雷因呢喃着前后动着身子想让伊奈帆重新动起来，「精液…更多…我还要…」

 

伊奈帆倒吸了一口气，他觉得自己没剩下多少的理智彻底灰飞烟灭了，他什么都不想管了也什么都不顾及了。他咬着自己的唇拉开斯雷因的双腿强硬地抽离了那温暖的小穴，然后抱起斯雷因随意地挥开桌上的物品把他放在了平坦的战术指挥桌上，没了性器的堵塞，生殖腔内的液体几乎像水流一样从那小嘴里溢出滴到地上。伊奈帆看着那收缩着的穴口咽了口口水，湿漉漉的龟头再次捅了进去，这一次他要标记斯雷因。

 

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆压在斯雷因身上一边快速抽插一边亲吻着他的脖子，「等我标记你了…你就是我的Omega了…」他喘着粗气微微抬起身，伸手理着斯雷因汗湿了的头发，「我们…可以要好多好多小孩…我们…可以一直在一起了…」

 

伊奈帆低声呻吟起来，腰部晃动的幅度更加剧烈，他要射出来了，「斯雷因，你是我的Omega…」

 

「！…不！」

 

然而就在他在斯雷因体内成结的同时，他身下的人不知哪儿来的力气突然间一脚踹向了他的腰，硬生生地把那性器从体内拔了出去。

 

「斯雷因…？」伊奈帆摔倒在地惊讶地看向坐在桌上的男人，斯雷因浑身颤抖脸色依旧潮红，但眼睛很刚刚的一片混沌不同，斯雷因现在神智很清楚。

 

斯雷因大口喘着气，极力控制着不停颤抖着的双腿，他松开了手里的匕首，忍着大腿和生殖腔撕裂般的疼痛下了桌一瘸一拐地去捡自己的衣物。

 

看着鲜血从斯雷因的腿上不停往下流，伊奈帆也彻底从欲海中清醒过来，他几乎是吼了起来，「你就讨厌我到这个地步吗！？不惜伤害自己也要拒绝我！？」

 

斯雷因穿上自己的衣服没有回答伊奈帆，他撑着身子走到控制台前改变了飞船的行进方向，向周围宙域的薇瑟通讯频道发出了救援追踪信号。他得回去，他必须迅速回去，发情期的Omega受孕率太高，如果没有做保护措施的话几乎是百分百的中奖率，别提伊奈帆进入的还是生殖腔，那么多精液大概都射进子宫里了，他不知道刚刚自己和界冢伊奈帆放纵了多久，但唯一可以肯定的是他若是不立马做些补救措施，他就会怀上小孩，界冢伊奈帆的孩子。

 

发送完了宙域通知，斯雷因焦急地四处张望着，找到半瓶矿泉水后他开始清理自己的身子，把生殖腔内残留的精液全部抠挖带出来，他不想被界冢伊奈帆标记，他不想和这个男人孕育后代，至少…不是在这样的情况下…

 

伊奈帆沉默地看着斯雷因走回门边坐下开始给大腿上的刀伤包扎，也捡起自己的衣服打理干净，比起刚刚满心的爱意，他现在被巨大的伤心淹没了。

 

****

「伯爵大人！您没事吧？医疗班都已经在待命了，您赶快去包」

 

「没事，不需要医疗班。」斯雷因挥了挥手跳下战机连脚步都没停迅速离开了港口，甚至没有给送他回来的战机下达接下去的指示。

 

「伯爵大…」事务官还没来得及叫住斯雷因便看着斯雷因走进电梯关上了门，他转回头和战机驾驶员大眼瞪小眼。

 

「我该怎么办，我可以下班回家了吗？还是要回去追击？还是回去护送舰队？」

 

「我怎么知道…伯爵大人让你接下去干嘛。」

 

「他没说啊…」

 

「….那、那你可以回家了。」

 

「你有那权」

 

「我没。」

 

「…….」

 

「….你一路上闻到没。」

 

「什么。」

 

「伯爵大人的Alpha信息素，刚刚和我擦肩而过时我突然闻到的，这还是我这么多年来第一次闻到伯爵大人的信息素气味。」

 

「啊…说来也是…嗯，咱们的伯爵大人果然是个强大的Alpha。」

 

****

伊奈帆回到家时已经是深夜了，他踹掉了自己的靴子把外套随手一扔便想进卧室，却被突然出声的人吓了一跳。「奈君，我有东西想让你看看。」

 

看着坐在客厅沙发上的女人，伊奈帆松了口气，看她这反应应该是不知道随行团遇袭的事，「有什么事明天再说吧。」

 

「我觉得你应该现在就看看，说不定能让你开心点。」雪起身把口袋里的USB插进了电视插口。

 

伊奈帆见她执意如此只好在沙发上坐下，心里希望这不用花太长时间，他已经困得可以随时昏死过去。他半睁着眼打着哈欠看着一个亚麻金发的男人出现在电视里，心里默默吐槽这男人和斯雷因真像，应该又是姐姐从哪儿搞来的什么预测未来的你长什么样的应用程序，直到“特洛耶特”这个呼唤出现，他缓缓皱起了眉，「什么东西，这人是谁？」

 

「继续往下看。」雪没有回答。随着视频继续播放，雪看着自己弟弟的眼睛越瞪越大。

 

五分钟的视频很快就播放完毕，电视一闪回到了初始画面，留下两个观看者互相沉默。

 

「奈」

 

「雪姐。」雪刚想开口就被伊奈帆打断了，伊奈帆皱着眉，脸上的表情有些出乎雪的预料，他慢慢地转头看向姐姐，「你有没有听父亲说过斯雷因父亲研究的是什么？」

 

雪一愣摇了摇头，她连父亲有个贵族朋友都不知道怎么会知道这个朋友到底做了些什么。她原以为奈君会意外他和斯雷因在很小的时候便已相识，可似乎她的弟弟的关注点并不在他和斯雷因的相处身上。

 

伊奈帆喘了口气弯下腰扶住了额头，「雪姐…你知道我是怎么从科技部一个小小的实验员当上副议长的吗…」

 

雪咽了口口水，觉得自己的喉咙有些干涩，「你没有和我说过。」

 

「因为GRB。因为我替薇瑟制造出了全宇宙最强大的武器，所以我才会一夜之间从一个路人成为一人之下的存在，换做平常，副议长这种职位怎么可能会让一个和政治搭不上边的科技部人员爬上去。」

 

「….所以？」雪轻声询问，她没懂弟弟和她说这些是什么意思。

 

「可是严格意义上来说GRB并不是我制造出来的。」伊奈帆看起来有些颓废，「我只是整理修改了已有的研究资料，迈出了那最后一步而已。若是让我从一张白纸开始重新做起，我一辈子都制造不出GRB来。这份荣誉一直让我心虚，所以我从不让别人提起这是界冢伊奈帆的成就，硬要提也只提姓，毕竟这并不是我的功劳，到刚刚为止，我还一直觉得这是父亲的成就。」

 

「……」雪缓缓皱起了眉。

 

「那是父亲的。我们回到薇瑟本国后的某一天，有一个匿名包裹送到了家里来，你那时忙着工作供我读书大概没留心…那里面的都是父亲当初留在薇瑟没带走的东西，我怕你会难过所以一直藏着……那些遗物里有一块小芯片，里面有全部的GRB研究资料，甚至连生成器发射器的蓝图都有，只是中途就古怪地断了，像是被人刻意…」他顿了顿，「我只记得父亲经常给我买天体模型，印象里一直觉得他很擅长这些所以也没怎么在意，但现在…雪姐，告诉我，父亲他是个优秀的物理学家吗…」

 

雪动了动嘴唇吐不出一个字，奈君可能不知道，但她最清楚他们的父亲不是一个能研究GRB程度的顶尖物理学家，不，他那个水平连物理学家都称不上，他充其量只是个有点小钱能玩天文物理的普通爱好者。见雪沉默了，伊奈帆自嘲般轻笑了一声，「你应该也看过我电脑里斯雷因的资料了，他的父亲是个出色的物理学家，那个人的天文物理论文我甚至都看不懂…我原以为那个人根本不关心斯雷因这个儿子，所以才会对斯雷因不管不顾，可他明显是深爱着他的孩子的。」伊奈帆扶着额头用手指点了点电视的方向，「斯雷因的父亲是因过劳病死的…他在斯雷因四岁左右的时候突然转了性，泡在实验室一年都不回几次家。那个时候我三岁，父亲带着我们离开了本国去了遥远的殖民星球，一年后父亲便被二代皇帝处死了，我们也进了孤儿院。再过一年，我五岁、斯雷因六岁的时候，斯雷因的父亲去世了。」

 

伊奈帆抬起头来看向了姐姐，他感觉自己的声音都带了些哭腔，「雪姐，斯雷因的父亲研究的到底是什么？父亲到底是因为什么被杀的？」

 

看着微微颤抖着的弟弟，雪不知道该说什么，奈君的猜测已经超出了她的预想，若是这猜测是对的，那么他们的父亲便是造成了斯雷因君孤单一人的童年的罪魁祸首，说不定还间接让斯雷因君失去了父亲。

 

「父亲他…有一段日子像变了一个人一样…」她的声音沙哑，断断续续地回忆儿时，「他会自言自语些我听不懂的话…“很危险”，“这不是我们应该碰的东西”，“你疯了”，“你会后悔的”之类的话语…」

 

「….他说的是斯雷因父亲对于GRB的研究吗…只需要几秒便能毁去一个行星的光束？」

 

「我不知道…」

 

两人沉默下来，良久后伊奈帆直起了身子似乎平静了心绪，「雪姐，我的猜测是父亲明白GRB的危险性想说服斯雷因父亲放弃这个研究，可对方不听，于是他只好偷了斯雷因父亲的研究资料藏了起来离开了本国。天生就不是当贵族的料，却为了儿子拼命研究可又失去了一切成果的斯雷因父亲会是什么心情我不了解，但他大概还是选择了重新开始这个研究，于是把实验室当成了自己的家。父亲的行为被发现后那个好战的二代皇帝便处死了父亲。」

 

「奈君…」

 

他注视着自己的姐姐，「若我的猜测是真的，那么我和斯雷因就彻底完了，他一辈子都不会原谅我。」

 

TBC

 

#并不算真正意义上开了车。啪啪帆的猜测到底是对是错我犹豫了好几天还是想来征求一下读者的意见。我可以写这猜测是对的，那么这文可以加个副标题叫“无良作者笔下那对苦命的鸳鸯”。若是错的就可以反转剧情大家都是好人了，就能稍微轻松点不用历经万分艰辛你折磨我我折磨你了。一开始想的时候我是按照这猜测是事实来设计背景的，可现在一看真是作的大死。顺便下一章让我们和库兰卡恩说拜拜。

橘子发表于15:01 星期五 欲に溺れていく 评论0 阅读500

欲溺38 下  
****

「二十…三…」斯雷因背靠上墙壁喘着气，一个人陆续面对所有敌人着实是件吃力的事，就算是他体力也快透支了，要是这时库兰卡恩在他身边的话就好了。习惯性的想起库兰卡恩让回过神的斯雷因有些懊恼，他前脚伤害了库兰卡恩后脚又开始怀念库兰卡恩的的好，他简直该去跳个几次楼醒醒脑子。他回复了下体力继续往前走，这种飞船的构造他熟悉，转过前面的拐角就是控制室了，他还有一场仗要打，只希望那个男人还活着。

斯雷因探头望了望控制室的方向，意外地发现那里的门是开着的，他放缓呼吸又听了几分钟声响，里面竟没任何脚步或是谈话声，头头不在控制室吗。这个猜测让斯雷因瞬间戒备起来，在这种敌人占据地理优势的情况下和他们玩捉迷藏不是件好事。他握紧了枪快步朝控制室跑去，靠在墙上深吸了一口气迅速转身举枪对准，可下一秒他就本能地往旁边扑去，砰一声，子弹打在了墙壁上留下了个冒着烟的弹孔，若是他刚刚没跳开，那颗子弹会直接命中他的脑门。

「斯雷因！」然而下一个响起的不是敌人的嘲讽也不是枪声，而是伊奈帆惊慌的喊声，斯雷因坐在地上盯着墙上的弹孔喘着气，看着伊奈帆从那扇门里慌张地跑出来。「你没事吧！？我没打中你吧！？伤哪儿了！？」

看着伊奈帆放下枪手忙脚乱地在自己身上胡乱地摸索着，斯雷因曲起腿把额发往后撸去，像是一下子放松下来又像是后怕，他喘着粗气低着头咒骂了一声。

「抱歉斯雷因，抱歉，我不知道是你，我还以为是那些海盗，没击中你就好…」确认了斯雷因只是受到了惊吓，伊奈帆站起身重新回到了控制室。

斯雷因在那儿坐了一会儿才平静下来，作为一个Omega就算不乐意也必须承认他和Alpha之间有极大的体能差距，所以他一开始就更专注于机甲战的训练，这种拼体力的持久性枪战的经验算是少的，以前虽也遇到过类似场合但库兰卡恩一直在他身边，他的青梅竹马在他遇到危险之前就已经为他铺平了道路，这种精神高度紧张独自面对一切危险的情况还是第一次，那一枪真的吓到他了。他在心里诅咒着伊奈帆准的莫名其妙的枪法和快到莫名其妙的反应速度，撑着地站起身走进控制室。

伊奈帆正背对着他在机器上飞快地敲着键盘。

「这飞船上还有敌人吗。」

伊奈帆没有回过头来，仍目不转睛地专注手头上的工作，「你干掉多少？」

「二十三个。」

「他们有二十五个人。」

「我漏了两个。」斯雷因拿起枪，重新回到了警戒状态。

「你没漏，两个在旁边。」伊奈帆用脚指了指方向，斯雷因顺着那方向朝房间角落看去，那里正倒了两个壮汉。

「你杀的？」斯雷因有些诧异，据他所知伊奈帆并不会什么格斗技或是反擒拿术，他怎么解决两个战斗经验丰富的星际海盗的。

「我没杀人，只是敲晕了他们，其中一个中了一枪，现在死没死就不知道了。」

斯雷因撇了眼地上的迷你左轮和伊奈帆手腕小腿上的割伤，眼神暗了下去，「你不需要杀人…」他轻声回了一句，走向那角落检查了一下两人的呼吸，都还活着，下手并不是很重很快就会醒来，的确是新手才会干的事。他侧头看向伊奈帆，「你在做什么？还需要多久？」

「打晕最后一个时他启动了飞船的自爆系统，我花了点时间解除了倒计时但他们竟然还有个定时功能，一段时间内不输入密码的话就会自动爆炸…他们的系统安全防护很高级，有点棘手…」伊奈帆把倒计时调了出来，「还有十分钟，黑不进去就只能等死了。」

「这飞船没有逃生艇或是其他机动力量？」

「有，可他们唯一的一艘搜寻舰已经出发去追我们的逃生艇了。我们被困在这儿了。」

斯雷因沉默了一会儿看了眼大屏幕上不停跳动的数字，十分钟不到，就算此时此刻薇瑟的救援已经在路上了，按照这飞船的行驶速度也是赶不上的，他们真的被困在这儿了。他站起身退后了几步朝那两个人开了枪。

听到四声枪响，伊奈帆撇了眼斯雷因的背影，「…你不需要杀他们的…我原本还准备等他们醒了套出密码。」

「那真是对不起了，我不认为他们会交出密码，比起上jun事fa庭，他们应该更乐意与我们同归于尽。」斯雷因收回枪走到门边靠墙坐了下来，抬头盯着伊奈帆的背影，「我从不知道你还是个黑客。」

伊奈帆轻笑了一声，键盘噼里啪啦地响着敲击声，「五年前你的个人系统曾经崩溃过一次你还记得吗。」

斯雷因皱起眉沉吟了半晌仿佛在回忆，「记得。」应该说不记得反而困难，他的个人系统的防护级别和军部系统几乎是同一水平的，而五年前的某一天这铁壁竟然全面崩盘，只要是登记在他个人系统下的子系统，不仅办公室的电脑，连他的银行账户、通讯器甚至家里的操作系统都全面崩溃，逼得进不了家门的他不得不睡了好几天办公室，甚至还不得不拉下脸问哈库莱特借钱吃饭。好不容易等议会派来的技术人员修好个人系统后他保存的一切资料还都不翼而飞了，那几乎是场灾难。

「那是我干的。」

「哈——！？」

「那个时候我还刚进议会，隶属科技部，是个没什么存在感的路人。好不容易获得了一个研发项目又忙死忙活地实验成功，写了好几天的报告交上去，结果被军部的审阅人一字未动地扔了回来，还送了句“写得像狗屎，真想见见写出这种东西的人的脸”。」

斯雷因扶住了额头，「不会吧…..」

「没错，那个审阅人是你，斯雷因·特洛耶特伯爵。」伊奈帆笑了起来，肩膀抖动着似乎很愉快，「于是咽不下这口气的我就决定报复你，现在想起来也真是年轻气盛….不过你的系统是我见过的最容易黑的系统了，密码蠢得不像话。」

斯雷因把头埋进了臂窝，「***」

伊奈帆笑了一会儿沉默下来，良久后再次开口，「斯雷因，你不走吗？」

听到问话，斯雷因重新抬起头来，「你以为我想留在这儿陪你等死？要是能走我早就走了。」

伊奈帆又笑了起来，看起来真的心情很不错似的，一点都没有即将丧命的危机感，「你真是从来不愿意好好说实话，你根本舍不得丢下我自己走。」

「放屁。舍不得你？鬼才舍不得你。我是没有机体可以让我走。」

「着急救我到都不开架机体过来还嘴硬。」

「你的脸皮真厚…」斯雷因说不过伊奈帆，只能骂了句结束这个话题。

「我爱你，斯雷因。」

「….突然说这个做什么，恶心人…」斯雷因皱起了眉，语气严肃起来，他不想听到这种类似于告别的话语。

「没什么，只是觉得以前从没有好好和你说过我的心情…现在想补回来而已，趁着还有时间….」伊奈帆耸了耸肩，「….我爱你…我一直爱你。」

「没人想听你的谎话连篇，少废话快干你的活，要死你自己一个人去死，别拉着我，我还要命。」斯雷因心一慌，抬手把自己的枪朝伊奈帆扔去，手枪砸中了伊奈帆的背砰地一声掉落在地上。

伊奈帆轻声呻吟了一下，忍着痛重新开口，「我是个诚实的人，你的这一点…我也很喜」

「闭嘴界冢伊奈帆，你不会死，我们谁都不会死。」斯雷因突然打断了伊奈帆，「在我原谅你之前，你不会死的，而我还没有原谅你。」

「…..是么…」伊奈帆轻轻地应了一声不再说话了。

时间一分一秒的过，刺耳的警报声突然响起，还有三分钟。斯雷因没有理会那血一般鲜红的倒计时，靠在墙上低着头，表情很淡然，仿佛一点都不畏惧死亡。不，他害怕，他当然害怕，换做任何人都会害怕，可他害怕的同时心里却又很平静，让他害怕的是死亡，让他安心的是界冢伊奈帆的存在。

其实在这儿死去也没什么不好的。斯雷因想着突然微笑了起来。至少不用回去面对那两个公主，至少不用再担心库兰卡恩会因为自己送命，至少不用再为特洛耶特家奋斗做一切自己不乐意的事，想到这里斯雷因觉得真的在这儿死去也挺好，反正自己死的时候也不是一个人。

仿佛沉浸在了自己的思绪中，那刺耳的警报声和倒计时也慢慢淡去了，直到眼前出现了一双腿斯雷因才反应过来抬起了头，然而他还没看清站在眼前的人的表情，他便被一把拉了起来按在了墙上粗暴地堵住了嘴。

「呜…」斯雷因抵着伊奈帆的肩，侧头一边躲避这个吻一边看向屏幕，那上面的数字停在了十二秒上。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆的手环上了他的腰，啃咬着他的嘴唇，身体挤入了斯雷因双腿间。

「不…」斯雷因不断侧过脸不想接受伊奈帆的吻，可把他压在墙上的男人也执着地追上去重新吻住他的唇。伊奈帆用膝盖顶弄着斯雷因的下体，手则摸索着解开了斯雷因的衬衫扣子。

「不要…放…开…」斯雷因挣扎着准备动真格地甩开伊奈帆，可下一秒脖间的刺痛让他瞪大了眼尖叫出声，伊奈帆咬上了他的腺体，他要进入发情期了。

「抱歉斯雷因…抱歉…」伊奈帆吮吸着斯雷因的脖子然后抬起头，气息不稳声音都在颤抖，「我要标记你…如果我现在不标记你的话，我一定会后悔的…」

「你…他妈…」斯雷因的脸色慢慢变红，他似痛苦地喘着气，双腿开始发颤。他今天早上注射过抑制剂了，可面前这个Alpha比那没屁用的抑制剂更强势，Omega的本能让他无法抗拒这个人的意思，他马上就会自愿为这个骗子分开双腿乞求他进入。

 

TBC

 

#我的小白龙卡壳了，我的小白龙要成有生之年了orz于是反正有存稿还是更了欲溺orz 然而更了这篇还要被河蟹，心累

#题外话，GRB因为文中需要才会这么说，但个人认为不管是近未来还是远未来还是未来未来都不可能人工制造出GRB来的，GRB是由大质量的恒星死亡或是其他未知方式生成的，人为简直天方夜谭。← 正文里胡吹海吹了一通但一定要解释清楚现实的理工生思维orz


	6. Chapter 6

#近未来

#ABO 。OOC。慎入。

38

 

「自从那晚以后，公主殿下就一直极光极光的念叨着，斯雷因，你有空就带她出去转转吧，随便看看转移转移她的注意力也是好的。」

「是，伯爵大人。」

「但要注意分寸，太远的宙域可别去。」扎兹巴鲁姆顿了顿又加了一句，「实在不行就带她去逛街给她买点玩偶之类的，那个万圣节限量款的南瓜帽绒绒兔她一直想要。」

「我明白。」斯雷因噗嗤一声笑了起来，「我明天下午就带」

「失礼了！」急促的敲门打断了斯雷因的话，「特洛耶特伯爵大人！军部急电！第一皇女出事了！」

「什么！？」斯雷因一下子站了起来，「详细点说！」

「皇女殿下的飞船遭遇了星际海盗，情况非常不乐观，玛兹鲁卡伯爵赶了回来请求军部支援。」

要不是扎兹巴鲁姆在场，斯雷因都快骂脏话了，放着保护对象不管，长官一个人跑回来请求支援！？这是什么套路！？光是这个失误就能剥夺玛兹鲁卡的头衔！

「我明白了，我这就回军部，把今日巡逻的MS小队编入玛兹鲁卡伯爵指挥，全队立即出发。通知第二防卫舰队调整完毕后也迅速出发，他们的指挥官是谁？」

「是巴鲁克鲁斯伯爵大人。」

「叫他也一块儿去，把第一皇女的生命安全视为第一优先事项。」

「是！」男人急匆匆地离去。

斯雷因转头看向扎兹巴鲁姆，「伯爵大人，恕我先告辞了。」

「斯雷因，你也要去吗？」比起慌张的斯雷因，扎兹巴鲁姆端着自己的茶杯似乎很平静。

「是。」

「巴鲁克鲁斯是个有能的指挥官，你也已经派了这么多兵力去救援了，你可以留下。」男人注视着斯雷因，「而且你也没有甲胄骑士可以出动。斯雷因，明白我的意思吗？你去了也没用。」

「我明白…可我放心不下…」斯雷因面露难色。

扎兹巴鲁姆放下了茶杯靠在椅背上双手交握，「放心不下？你指的是谁？」

斯雷因有些微愣，「…当然是皇女殿下。」

男人沉默了，这气氛让斯雷因倍感煎熬。良久后男人叹了口气站起了身，「我不想对你指手画脚，但斯雷因，别忘了你的身份。」

斯雷因看着扎兹巴鲁姆离去，「是…伯爵大人…」

 

****

伊奈帆跟着人群前往空旷的餐厅，一边走一边注意着身边凶神恶煞的海盗和艾瑟依拉姆的位置。他已经下了命令，只要星际海盗上了飞船就不允许有任何抵抗，可昨天在会议上插嘴的那个军人还是开了枪，那无谋的一枪害了两名军人和一名议员被海盗开枪击中也让海盗警戒起来，他的计划A全部泡汤，计划B？他没有计划B了。

到了餐厅，有个又高又壮的男人正站在餐桌上等着。

「头儿，我们把所有乘员带来了。接下去该怎么办。」一个小弟跑到他身边汇报。

男人环视了人群一遍跳下了桌子，绕着人群转着圈似乎在打量他们，飞船乘员有限，他要找个最有价值的人带走。看到挤在正中的艾瑟依拉姆时他眼睛一亮，指着艾瑟依拉姆大声叫了起来，「女人！出来！」

艾瑟依拉姆身子一抖连忙低下头不知该如何是好，她身边有这么多军人，可没有人会保护她，因为从换上这身衣服开始，她就不是第一皇女殿下了，只是一个普通的侍女。

「耳朵聋了！？女人！叫你呢！给老子过来！」

艾瑟依拉姆颤抖着喘了口气，拽紧了衣裙缓缓走了出去。

「呵，不愧是薇瑟，个仆人xiao娘们都长得这么漂亮。」男人摸着下巴上下打量着艾瑟依拉姆，虽然这女人看上去有些脏兮兮的，但那份美丽却无法被脏污遮盖，她应该是个难得的美人。「今晚是能享福了。」男人舔着嘴唇盯着艾瑟依拉姆，哼哼地笑了起来，抬手就朝艾瑟依拉姆的胸口抓去。

「不」

「对女人出手你就一点都不羞愧吗。」艾瑟依拉姆还没来得及后退一个身影就挡在了她面前。

「哈——？我对谁出手管你**事儿！」男人出口的骂语及其难听，直白的粗俗字眼不禁让艾瑟依拉姆别过脸去。

「尊重女性是做人的基本素养，不过你们星际海盗算不上人大概也不在意这些。」

「哦——？我看你是不要命了。」男人眯起了眼拔出了腰间的枪。

「我不会让你碰我的侍女一下。」

艾瑟依拉姆一愣，惊讶地看向身前的人，「伊…」

「侍——女——？你算个**东西竟然还有个这么漂亮的侍女？」那男人粗暴地拽过伊奈帆的领子看向他胸口，「诶哟，议长，你这么个小白脸竟然还是议….」男人松开了伊奈帆皱起了眉盯着他胸牌上的名字，「界冢伊奈帆…界冢…伊奈帆…界冢…」男人盯着伊奈帆的名字喃喃自语似乎在回忆什么，「呵，这可真是个大惊喜，老子真是撞上狗屎运了，你难道就是那个替薇瑟造出了GRB的界冢？」

一直沉默不语的几个军人一下子愣住了，看向伊奈帆的眼神充满了惊讶。GRB，全称伽玛射线爆，一秒内释放的能量甚至超越了太阳燃烧一百亿年的能量总和，若是被近距离正面击中，这种光束可以轻松烤干一颗行星的表面，而若是远距离发射，就会扩散到用光年计算的宽度，这就不是对单一行星造成的攻击了，而是对那一整个星系造成的攻击。GRB几乎能算是全宇宙最强大的力量，而薇瑟是现有已知文明里唯一一个制造出了人工伽玛射线爆并且把它当做最强武器运用到国防力量的国家，也是GRB让薇瑟成为了最强大的文明，他们都知道是议会科技部捣鼓出这骇人玩意儿来的，可没想到竟然会是这样一个年轻人。

「就你了，你可比那小娘们值钱多了。」男人仿佛看见了金子一般两眼放光，他手一挥，「把他带走！剩下的全部干掉！让弟兄们去追那艘逃生艇，把那个皇女殿下给老子抓回来！她可是能跟薇瑟换不少资源的摇钱树。」话音刚落，几个小弟蜂拥而上压着伊奈帆的头就往自己的飞船去。

「头儿，女人也要做掉？不能赏给我们？」其中一个小弟凑过去眼睛直勾勾地盯着艾瑟依拉姆的胸，口水都快滴出来了。

「赏个屁！快点收拾了走人！把物资全搬走！要是耽搁到他们大部队来了你给你的**收尸去！」男人转身离去。

「是！」一些海盗分散开来去找物资补给，留下的几个开始把人群分散监视，只等搬运完物资后就放把火点个大烟花庆祝。

****

艾瑟依拉姆不知道距离伊奈帆被带走已经过去多久了，她一个人坐在角落里害怕得控制不了身体的颤抖。军人议员还有她都被分开监视，她独自一人面对周围三个海盗，她不知道接下去会怎么样，等到物资全部被搬完，他们就要zha掉这个飞船了吗，她就要死了吗，为什么玛兹鲁卡伯爵还不回来？飞船轻微晃动着，她从口袋里拿出那条碧绿的项链紧紧捏在手心里，「斯雷因…」

「女人！嘀咕什么呢！」一个海盗皱着眉靠了过来，盯着艾瑟依拉姆的脸看了一会儿转头看向其他两人，「喂，要不我们速战速决？就算不能带走在这儿爽爽也是可以的。」

「！」艾瑟依拉姆一听脸瞬间白了，她咬着自己的嘴唇忍不住往后退，可她已经靠在墙角了，她无路可退。

「这主意好，我第一个。」

「***，老子第一个！谁要玩你*过的货。」两个男人围了过来，艾瑟依拉姆感觉飞船晃动得更厉害了，不，应该说她自己颤抖得更厉害了。

「不、不要…求你们了，请不要这样…我什么都可以答应你们…求你们了…不要这样…」艾瑟依拉姆呜咽着，这比杀了她还要让她恐惧。若是这些海盗碰了她，先别提外界对她的舆论斯雷因会怎么看她，光是身为一个女人她都活不下去了。

「哈？我管你呢，老子就要上你！」其中一个男人一把拉过艾瑟依拉姆推到地上，解开了自己的裤子，粗bao地扯开了她的领口。

「不要！！不要这样！求你们，求你们了！不要这样！」艾瑟依拉姆剧烈挣扎，可她根本敌不过三个强壮的星际海盗，双手被轻易地制住，她大哭着求救，「玛兹鲁卡伯爵！不要！伊奈帆！……斯雷因……谁来…」

「嗯，声音真好听，等会儿也叫大声点让我们爽爽。」三个男人不理会女人绝望地呼救，互相对视了一眼哈哈大笑起来，压在她身上的男人朝她附身下去。

「不要！！」艾瑟依拉姆绝望地看着男人靠近，手心里宝石的形状刺得她生疼。

砰一声，男人直直地倒在了她身上，温热的液体缓缓浸湿了她的衣服，她呆愣地看向趴在自己身上的男人，男人太阳穴上开了一个洞，血ye正在源源不断的流出。还没等她反应过来，又是砰砰四声，其他两个男人刚拔出枪也倒了下去。

艾瑟依拉姆尖叫着一把推开身上的男人，她坐了起来喘着粗气看向了门口的男人。

「瑟拉姆！」

「斯雷因！！」

斯雷因收回枪拥抱住了扑进他怀里的女人，艾瑟依拉姆衣衫不整全身都在颤抖，他收紧了手臂亲吻着她的头发试图安抚惊恐的女人，「没事了没事了，我在这儿瑟拉姆，我在这儿，我在你身边，你安全了，没人能伤害你了，已经没事了。」

艾瑟依拉姆抓紧了斯雷因的衣服极力控制快要崩溃的情绪，她哽咽着稍作平复后便松开了斯雷因抬起了头，她安全了，可她依旧担心飞船上那么多人的性命安全，「斯雷因，其他人…」

「没事，我们已经控制了这飞船，轻伤的议员和重伤的两名军人已经在救治中了，没事的殿下，他们不会有事的。」斯雷因转头朝身后赶来的几个军人使了个眼色，「殿下也快去逃生口吧，巴鲁克鲁斯伯爵和他的甲胄骑士在那儿等着您，您是最后一个了，我们可以回家了。」

「斯雷因…」艾瑟依拉姆拉住了斯雷因的衣角，她的理智在告诉她闭嘴，可想起那个挡在自己身前的背影她还是开口了，「我不是最后一个…伊奈帆…伊奈帆他不在这儿…」

「什么…」

「他为了保护我被那群海盗带去了他们的飞船…他会不会出事…如果是因为我让他有个什么不测的话…」她捂住了脸又低声哭泣起来。

斯雷因抬手摸了摸艾瑟依拉姆的头，朝她露出了个笑容，「殿下，别想那么多，现在最重要的是您的安全，请赶快去出口吧，他们会护送您过去的。」

「那你呢？」艾瑟依拉姆仍旧放心不下。

「我还有事没有做完。」斯雷因脱下自己的军服外套给艾瑟依拉姆披上，然后抬起她的手低头亲吻了一下，转身离去。

他是跟着隐形战机悄悄过来的，MS队和舰队都还在远处缓慢靠近做掩护，星际海盗的飞船还未发现他们已经抢回了这艘船，他不能打草惊蛇，要不事情就要难办了。

大概是以为这一笔赚发了满心欢喜，飞船联结部并没有星际海盗看守，斯雷因毫无阻拦地踏进那艘装饰可怕的飞船，转身在舱门上的操作板上输入了脱离命令，空间轰轰地震动着，很快两艘飞船便彻底分节了。斯雷因看着紧闭的门和快速远去的自家飞船，忍不住轻声骂了一句，这船在加速飞行，也不知道后援什么时候能追上来…

「我真他妈倒霉透了…」他握紧了枪确认了身上的子弹数量，转身朝飞船里走，「界冢伊奈帆，这都是你的错….」

****

界冢雪小心翼翼地用美工刀把那张贴在相册上的照片划了下来，虽然这举动有些失礼，但她想知道这张照片的编号。她由衷感谢现在的科技，尤其是薇瑟的科技，凡是薇瑟生产的照相设备都会自动拍摄按下快门前后五分钟的视频上传到云数据库，在设备上只留下那张照片和特殊编号，这个编号连接着那个庞大的影像数据库，方便想回忆的人查阅当时的影像，她就是要去查查这张照片背后的事。

父亲死的时候奈君才四岁，她都不知道奈君还记不记得父亲的脸，可那时雪已经懂事了，她从不知道父亲有个贵族朋友，而且这个朋友竟然还是斯雷因的父亲。

她叫来了自从她住进来后就闲得发慌的家居机器人，让它扫描照片的编号下载当时的影像。家居机器人对这个占据了主人全部注意力的外来者似乎有些抵抗情绪，它三步一后退地缓慢靠近雪，缓慢地扫描，缓慢地下载，最后开始播放这段二十多年前的记录。

画面一亮，通过晃动着的镜头雪推测背景是个花园，正中间的是一张白色的雕花桌子，桌后坐着一个亚麻金发的男人，那是斯雷因的父亲。镜头晃动得有些厉害似乎是摄像者在调试三脚架，等画面终于平稳起来时镜头突然一偏，移到了一个穿着牛仔背带裤撅着屁股趴在草地上的小男孩身上，雪看不到男孩的脸，不过那头毛茸茸的亚麻金发证明那应该就是斯雷因君了。雪听到了几声轻笑，拿着相机的人说话了，那是她父亲的声音，「等会儿你给他洗衣服吗，特洛耶特。」

被提问的男人没有回答调侃，声音温柔，「我真想永远这么看着他。」

「等你的研究结束了你就可以松口气了，再忍忍吧，等斯雷因长大了他会知道他的父亲是个多伟大的人，他会为你骄傲的。」镜头微微移动了一下，调整到了既能拍摄到男人又能拍摄到孩子的角度，然后她看着自己的父亲出现在镜头里，他走到亚麻金发男人对面坐下，也看向了斯雷因君的方向，「伊奈帆，慢点跑。」

雪皱起了眉，不是因为听到了自己弟弟的名字，而是因为她听到了吧唧吧唧的响声，这似乎是当初很流行的那种大人们嫌烦孩子们觉得酷的鸭子鞋，每踩下去一步都会响。随着那响声逐渐靠近出现在镜头里的是她的弟弟，一岁左右的奈君已经能独立走路了但还不怎么会跑，两条小腿晃得七歪八扭的，手里还握着个橘色的气球，直直地朝趴在地上堆着土丘的斯雷因君冲了过去，然后一肚子压在了斯雷因君背上，按着斯雷因君的后脑勺对着那毛茸茸的头发就是一顿啃。

听到男孩难受的尖叫，两个大人都忍不住笑了起来，父亲忍着笑朝奈君招了招手，「伊奈帆，别欺负斯雷因，快过来。」

「斯雷因，到爸爸这儿来，我们要拍照了。」男人满脸无奈地弯下腰朝自己的孩子张开了手。

斯雷因君挣扎着把压在自己身上的奈君甩了下去，吸着鼻子想去找爸爸，但却被爬起来的奈君朝着后脑勺扔了一把泥土，那把泥土还是斯雷因君堆的泥土城堡的屋顶。雪看着那个肉呼呼的奈君，心里思考她怎么一直没发现小时候的奈君竟然是个喜欢欺负人的坏孩子。

被扔了一头泥土，斯雷因君颤抖着红了小脸，“啊呜”地拖着长音叫了一声转身就朝奈君扑了过去。雪原以为会看到两个孩子打架的场面，可打架这个行为似乎对那个年纪的孩子来说太早了，斯雷因君压在奈君身上掐着他的脖子对着奈君的脸也是一顿猛啃。咬，似乎就是这两个孩子的武器。于此同时，画面一闪，时间停留在了两个男人慌张起身的表情和草地上模糊一团的影子上。

视频结束了，家居机器人开始自动下载后五分钟的视频，雪则盯着它发呆，她觉得她刚刚看了段不得了的东西。之后五分钟的视频的主角就一直是那张桌子，从头到尾都没有人出现在镜头里，雪只能听到斯雷因君的大哭声和两个大人哄着哭泣孩子的安慰，不知道是不是因为被斯雷因君声嘶力竭的哭声盖住了还是那个年纪的奈君还不怎么会说话，她没听到弟弟的声音，直到视频结束奈君的声音才出现了。

「我没错。」他说，「对不起。」

****

「二十…三…」斯雷因背靠上墙壁喘着气，一个人陆续面对所有敌人着实是件吃力的事，就算是他体力也快透支了，要是这时库兰卡恩在他身边的话就好了。习惯性的想起库兰卡恩让回过神的斯雷因有些懊恼，他前脚伤害了库兰卡恩后脚又开始怀念库兰卡恩的的好，他简直该去跳个几次楼醒醒脑子。他回复了下体力继续往前走，这种飞船的构造他熟悉，转过前面的拐角就是控制室了，他还有一场仗要打，只希望那个男人还活着。

斯雷因探头望了望控制室的方向，意外地发现那里的门是开着的，他放缓呼吸又听了几分钟声响，里面竟没任何脚步或是谈话声，头头不在控制室吗。这个猜测让斯雷因瞬间戒备起来，在这种敌人占据地理优势的情况下和他们玩捉迷藏不是件好事。他握紧了枪快步朝控制室跑去，靠在墙上深吸了一口气迅速转身举枪对准，可下一秒他就本能地往旁边扑去，砰一声，子弹打在了墙壁上留下了个冒着烟的弹孔，若是他刚刚没跳开，那颗子弹会直接命中他的脑门。

「斯雷因！」然而下一个响起的不是敌人的嘲讽也不是枪声，而是伊奈帆惊慌的喊声，斯雷因坐在地上盯着墙上的弹孔喘着气，看着伊奈帆从那扇门里慌张地跑出来。「你没事吧！？我没打中你吧！？伤哪儿了！？」

看着伊奈帆放下枪手忙脚乱地在自己身上胡乱地摸索着，斯雷因曲起腿把额发往后撸去，像是一下子放松下来又像是后怕，他喘着粗气低着头咒骂了一声。

「抱歉斯雷因，抱歉，我不知道是你，我还以为是那些海盗，没击中你就好…」确认了斯雷因只是受到了惊吓，伊奈帆站起身重新回到了控制室。

斯雷因在那儿坐了一会儿才平静下来，作为一个Omega就算不乐意也必须承认他和Alpha之间有极大的体能差距，所以他一开始就更专注于机甲战的训练，这种拼体力的持久性枪战的经验算是少的，以前虽也遇到过类似场合但库兰卡恩一直在他身边，他的青梅竹马在他遇到危险之前就已经为他铺平了道路，这种精神高度紧张独自面对一切危险的情况还是第一次，那一枪真的吓到他了。他在心里诅咒着伊奈帆准的莫名其妙的枪法和快到莫名其妙的反应速度，撑着地站起身走进控制室。

伊奈帆正背对着他在机器上飞快地敲着键盘。

「这飞船上还有敌人吗。」

伊奈帆没有回过头来，仍目不转睛地专注手头上的工作，「你干掉多少？」

「二十三个。」

「他们有二十五个人。」

「我漏了两个。」斯雷因拿起枪，重新回到了警戒状态。

「你没漏，两个在旁边。」伊奈帆用脚指了指方向，斯雷因顺着那方向朝房间角落看去，那里正倒了两个壮汉。

「你杀的？」斯雷因有些诧异，据他所知伊奈帆并不会什么格斗技或是反擒拿术，他怎么解决两个战斗经验丰富的星际海盗的。

「我没杀人，只是敲晕了他们，其中一个中了一枪，现在死没死就不知道了。」

斯雷因撇了眼地上的迷你左轮和伊奈帆手腕小腿上的割伤，眼神暗了下去，「你不需要杀人…」他轻声回了一句，走向那角落检查了一下两人的呼吸，都还活着，下手并不是很重很快就会醒来，的确是新手才会干的事。他侧头看向伊奈帆，「你在做什么？还需要多久？」

「打晕最后一个时他启动了飞船的自爆系统，我花了点时间解除了倒计时但他们竟然还有个定时功能，一段时间内不输入密码的话就会自动爆炸…他们的系统安全防护很高级，有点棘手…」伊奈帆把倒计时调了出来，「还有十分钟，黑不进去就只能等死了。」

「这飞船没有逃生艇或是其他机动力量？」

「有，可他们唯一的一艘搜寻舰已经出发去追我们的逃生艇了。我们被困在这儿了。」

斯雷因沉默了一会儿看了眼大屏幕上不停跳动的数字，十分钟不到，就算此时此刻薇瑟的救援已经在路上了，按照这飞船的行驶速度也是赶不上的，他们真的被困在这儿了。他站起身退后了几步朝那两个人开了枪。

听到四声枪响，伊奈帆撇了眼斯雷因的背影，「…你不需要杀他们的…我原本还准备等他们醒了套出密码。」

「那真是对不起了，我不认为他们会交出密码，比起上jun事fa庭，他们应该更乐意与我们同归于尽。」斯雷因收回枪走到门边靠墙坐了下来，抬头盯着伊奈帆的背影，「我从不知道你还是个黑客。」

伊奈帆轻笑了一声，键盘噼里啪啦地响着敲击声，「五年前你的个人系统曾经崩溃过一次你还记得吗。」

斯雷因皱起眉沉吟了半晌仿佛在回忆，「记得。」应该说不记得反而困难，他的个人系统的防护级别和军部系统几乎是同一水平的，而五年前的某一天这铁壁竟然全面崩盘，只要是登记在他个人系统下的子系统，不仅办公室的电脑，连他的银行账户、通讯器甚至家里的操作系统都全面崩溃，逼得进不了家门的他不得不睡了好几天办公室，甚至还不得不拉下脸问哈库莱特借钱吃饭。好不容易等议会派来的技术人员修好个人系统后他保存的一切资料还都不翼而飞了，那几乎是场灾难。

「那是我干的。」

「哈——！？」

「那个时候我还刚进议会，隶属科技部，是个没什么存在感的路人。好不容易获得了一个研发项目又忙死忙活地实验成功，写了好几天的报告交上去，结果被军部的审阅人一字未动地扔了回来，还送了句“写得像狗屎，真想见见写出这种东西的人的脸”。」

斯雷因扶住了额头，「不会吧…..」

「没错，那个审阅人是你，斯雷因·特洛耶特伯爵。」伊奈帆笑了起来，肩膀抖动着似乎很愉快，「于是咽不下这口气的我就决定报复你，现在想起来也真是年轻气盛….不过你的系统是我见过的最容易黑的系统了，密码蠢得不像话。」

斯雷因把头埋进了臂窝，「***」

伊奈帆笑了一会儿沉默下来，良久后再次开口，「斯雷因，你不走吗？」

听到问话，斯雷因重新抬起头来，「你以为我想留在这儿陪你等死？要是能走我早就走了。」

伊奈帆又笑了起来，看起来真的心情很不错似的，一点都没有即将丧命的危机感，「你真是从来不愿意好好说实话，你根本舍不得丢下我自己走。」

「放屁。舍不得你？鬼才舍不得你。我是没有机体可以让我走。」

「着急救我到都不开架机体过来还嘴硬。」

「你的脸皮真厚…」斯雷因说不过伊奈帆，只能骂了句结束这个话题。

「我爱你，斯雷因。」

「….突然说这个做什么，恶心人…」斯雷因皱起了眉，语气严肃起来，他不想听到这种类似于告别的话语。

「没什么，只是觉得以前从没有好好和你说过我的心情…现在想补回来而已，趁着还有时间….」伊奈帆耸了耸肩，「….我爱你…我一直爱你。」

「没人想听你的谎话连篇，少废话快干你的活，要死你自己一个人去死，别拉着我，我还要命。」斯雷因心一慌，抬手把自己的枪朝伊奈帆扔去，手枪砸中了伊奈帆的背砰地一声掉落在地上。

伊奈帆轻声呻吟了一下，忍着痛重新开口，「我是个诚实的人，你的这一点…我也很喜」

「闭嘴界冢伊奈帆，你不会死，我们谁都不会死。」斯雷因突然打断了伊奈帆，「在我原谅你之前，你不会死的，而我还没有原谅你。」

「…..是么…」伊奈帆轻轻地应了一声不再说话了。

时间一分一秒的过，刺耳的警报声突然响起，还有三分钟。斯雷因没有理会那血一般鲜红的倒计时，靠在墙上低着头，表情很淡然，仿佛一点都不畏惧死亡。不，他害怕，他当然害怕，换做任何人都会害怕，可他害怕的同时心里却又很平静，让他害怕的是死亡，让他安心的是界冢伊奈帆的存在。

其实在这儿死去也没什么不好的。斯雷因想着突然微笑了起来。至少不用回去面对那两个公主，至少不用再担心库兰卡恩会因为自己送命，至少不用再为特洛耶特家奋斗做一切自己不乐意的事，想到这里斯雷因觉得真的在这儿死去也挺好，反正自己死的时候也不是一个人。

仿佛沉浸在了自己的思绪中，那刺耳的警报声和倒计时也慢慢淡去了，直到眼前出现了一双腿斯雷因才反应过来抬起了头，然而他还没看清站在眼前的人的表情，他便被一把拉了起来按在了墙上粗暴地堵住了嘴。

「呜…」斯雷因抵着伊奈帆的肩，侧头一边躲避这个吻一边看向屏幕，那上面的数字停在了十二秒上。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆的手环上了他的腰，啃咬着他的嘴唇，身体挤入了斯雷因双腿间。

「不…」斯雷因不断侧过脸不想接受伊奈帆的吻，可把他压在墙上的男人也执着地追上去重新吻住他的唇。伊奈帆用膝盖顶弄着斯雷因的下体，手则摸索着解开了斯雷因的衬衫扣子。

「不要…放…开…」斯雷因挣扎着准备动真格地甩开伊奈帆，可下一秒脖间的刺痛让他瞪大了眼尖叫出声，伊奈帆咬上了他的腺体，他要进入发情期了。

「抱歉斯雷因…抱歉…」伊奈帆吮吸着斯雷因的脖子然后抬起头，气息不稳声音都在颤抖，「我要标记你…如果我现在不标记你的话，我一定会后悔的…」

「你…他妈…」斯雷因的脸色慢慢变红，他似痛苦地喘着气，双腿开始发颤。他今天早上注射过抑制剂了，可面前这个Alpha比那没屁用的抑制剂更强势，Omega的本能让他无法抗拒这个人的意思，他马上就会自愿为这个骗子分开双腿乞求他进入。

 

TBC

 

#我的小白龙卡壳了，我的小白龙要成有生之年了orz于是反正有存稿还是更了欲溺orz 然而更了这篇还要被河蟹，心累

#题外话，GRB因为文中需要才会这么说，但个人认为不管是近未来还是远未来还是未来未来都不可能人工制造出GRB来的，GRB是由大质量的恒星死亡或是其他未知方式生成的，人为简直天方夜谭。← 正文里胡吹海吹了一通但一定要解释清楚现实的理工生思维orz


	7. amnesia 07

07

 

吃过午餐斯雷因重新坐回了电脑前，他有些东西想查查。一个年轻女孩在郊外被分尸，这应该是个大新闻，可他刚刚看了半个小时的午间新闻却一无所获，他准备上网查一查有关消息。然而不管他怎么换着关键字搜索都没有任何报道。斯雷因深吸了一口气皱起了眉，两种可能性，一，瑟拉姆没有死，哈库莱特在撒谎。二，这件事因为某些原因被某些权势的中心压了下来。若是让斯雷因选，他会选前者，毕竟后者实在太扯。

 

他沉默地盯着笔记本屏幕不知在思考什么，突然间一愣一下子坐直了身子去翻自己的钱包。他记得他在好多家便利店分批买过一堆杂物，其中好像有报纸，可他收拾房间时并没有看到报纸的实物。

 

手里的小票让他有些失望，他的确买过报纸，但日期是四天前。他本来想着说不定是未失忆的他想了解瑟拉姆的死所以买了报纸回来看的猜测此刻是不攻自破，昨天哈库莱特说瑟拉姆的死亡时间大概是两天前，时间对不上。这也有几种可能性，一，瑟拉姆的确死了，哈库莱特在死亡时间上撒了谎。二，报纸和此事无关。三，瑟拉姆没死，哈库莱特一直在撒谎。不管怎么想哈库莱特都是个有问题的人。等哈库莱特晚上过来了，他需要装作无意地询问一下瑟拉姆尸体发现时间。要是哈库莱特真撒了谎…斯雷因抿了抿唇，那个男人很聪明，不管是观察力还是隐藏心思的本事甚至演技都比自己优秀，他该怎么从哈库莱特嘴里套话？难道真要靠色诱吗。

 

斯雷因低下头看了看自己的身体，早上哈库莱特压着他强吻的时候他体会了一遍哈库莱特胯下的某个东西从软到硬的全过程，哈库莱特竟然对他有反应，男人干瘪的身体到底哪里好了，又没胸又没屁股的…他红着脸摸了摸鼻子，虽然仍旧有些抵触，但他明白斯雷因的这具身体对哈库莱特来说是有诱惑力的，这是一个不小的筹码。他站起身，准备去找避孕套，如果真得要被狗咬一口，他得确保自己不会得狂犬病。

 

一个小时后，斯雷因看着堆了一桌的安全套和某个道具，忍不住咒骂了一声。这个房子里安全套的储备比大米的储备都要多，而且分散在各个地方，不仅卧室卫生间浴室什么的，他在书房的抽屉里，娱乐室台球桌抽屉里，音乐室钢琴凳下，画室抽屉里，厨房储物柜里，客厅茶几下，玄关的鞋柜里，甚至花园、车库和仓库里都各自有一盒，这些安全套还都是不同花纹不同厚度甚至还分口味的，香草芒果柠檬蓝莓还有巧克力味，数量这么多竟然没有一盒重样。不管这些东西是他和谁用的，简直是….斯雷因憋了一口气硬是找不到形容词来描述自己的心情。还有这个物体，斯雷因皱着眉眼角不停抽搐，这个玩意儿叫做前列腺按摩仪，‘男性自慰或是性爱增添情趣的好帮手’，是他拍了照图片搜索出来的，他该欣慰这个时代搜索引擎的强大吗？他捂住了脸，比起瑟拉姆，这些安全套是和哈库莱特一起用的可能性似乎更高，说不定还有那个莫名其妙的伊奈帆。

 

「怎么，你把这些翻出来了？」突如其来的声音让神游在外的斯雷因回过神，站在门口的正是哈库莱特，此刻他最不想见到的人。

 

哈库莱特的话似乎给斯雷因下了死刑判决书，他看了眼墙上的钟，垂下头陷入了自我厌恶里，「你怎么进来的，我锁了门。」

 

「早上出门前我拿走了备用钥匙。」

 

「请还给我。」斯雷因低着头伸出了手。

 

哈库莱特关上门走了进来，把一把钥匙放在了斯雷因手心里，随后在他身边坐下，随手拿起一盒打开看了看，「苹果味，这盒是厨房的吧，你找这些出来干什么？」

 

斯雷因的头垂得更低了，「不干什么，吹气球玩。」

 

身旁的男人听了突然轻笑起来，这让斯雷因有些惊讶，哈库莱特心情很好？他还以为哈库莱特除了冷笑和嘲笑就不会其他了。

 

「前辈不是说晚上才来吗，现在还是下午。」

 

「你不愿意看到我的话我可以回去。」

 

「算了…那请前辈自便吧，我有事要忙。」

 

「有事要忙？忙着检查这些避孕套吗？」

 

又来了，斯雷因看着哈库莱特的脸，又来了，为何他总能在哈库莱特那双该死的红瞳里看见满满的嘲讽，斯雷因·特洛耶特一定是脑子进水了才会觉得这种人‘风趣幽默’。

 

「是啊，忙着检查这些安全套，检查完了好干你！」斯雷因语气恶劣，话刚落就扑了过去把哈库莱特按在了床上。

 

其实以哈库莱特的能力是完全能把斯雷因掀翻下去打得满地找牙的，可他却没这么做，他很平静地眯着眼看着按着自己双肩的斯雷因，眼里的嘲笑更浓了，「干我？一模一样的笑话你以前也讲过。」他盯着斯雷因眼里明显的动摇，「你准备怎么干我？」

 

「哈？当然是扒了你的裤子干你。」斯雷因知道此刻自己真的是怂得出奇，他的声音都在颤抖，但他打死都不想向这恶劣至极的男人示弱。他空了一只手出来摸向了男人的下体。

 

「够了斯雷因，你表现得像个处。」

 

哈库莱特仿佛是看腻了斯雷因的逞强，叹了口气抬手把斯雷因掀了下去坐了起来。

 

斯雷因咬着唇不想去看哈库莱特那有些不耐烦的表情，他莫名的有些受挫，这男人都没勃起。

 

哈库莱特揉着脖子看向斯雷因，见他满脸不甘心，眼里闪过隐约的笑意，「你还记得吗，以前我教你怎么自慰的事，也是我们第一次做爱的事，那个时候你也是现在这个表情。」

 

「….」斯雷因有些愣神，他呆呆地看着哈库莱特的眼睛一时没有反应。

 

「我再教你一次好不好？」好不好？他竟然说好不好？这男人是把他当孩子看还是当女人看了？

 

直到下体感受到一丝凉意，斯雷因才回过神，他猛地挣扎起来，但哈库莱特已经把他从床上拽了下来按在床边，他的裤子已经被褪到膝盖了，「放开我！我不要！放开！」

 

「不是要干我吗？这是前戏。」男人的身体压了过来，同样都是跪在地上的姿势让身高差带来的影响降到了最低，男人的手包覆住了斯雷因的性器。

 

「嗯…」斯雷因呜咽了一声，下意识地想肘击身后的男人。

 

「斯雷因…别动…」男人咬住了他的耳朵，低声道。

 

斯雷因咬着牙，额头砸在了床上，他勃起了，被个男人抚摸着他竟然勃起了。男人的手开始缓缓动作，慢慢地撸动发烫的肉物，另一手轻轻地在斯雷因小腹转着圈。

 

「哈啊…」斯雷因憋不住呻吟，身体开始颤抖起来，全然陌生的快感正在席卷他的大脑，好热，好烫，那只微凉的手仿佛是根救命稻草，他拽紧了床单，禁不住想让那只手多触摸自己。

 

「斯雷因…不用忍着…你以前可是呻吟得很大声的…」男人加快了撸动速度，突然捏住了那两个微凉的肉袋。

 

「啊啊！…呜…不…要…」

 

「你要的，你还想要更多。」男人吻着他的耳朵，平静的语气让斯雷因颤抖得更厉害了，他似乎能感受到男人手心的纹路，男人每一个动作都让他止不住想呻吟。

 

「把手给我，斯雷因…」男人停止了动作，握住了斯雷因的手放在了已经开始渗出液体的性器上，「自己碰。」他看着斯雷因眼神迷离地喘着气开始动作，轻吻了一下斯雷因的后颈，留了一个淡淡的咬痕，勾着斯雷因的拇指摩擦顶端的小孔。另一只手则缓慢地解开了斯雷因衬衫的扣子，从下摆伸了进去，捏住了微微凸起的乳头。

 

「哈啊…不…不要碰…唔嗯…啊…」

 

「不要碰？你这里硬得厉害，都能用手指夹住，还不要？」身后的人轻笑了一声，语气要怎么恶劣就有怎么恶劣。

 

「前…辈….快…啊哈…一点…呜！…我要…去….啊啊…」

 

「要去了？艾瑟依拉姆从来没嫌你太快过吗？」

 

斯雷因把脸埋入床单里，脸不知是因为快感还是耻辱涨得通红。

 

「斯雷因…转过来…」突然胸前的硬挺被松开了，还没等斯雷因无意识地挽留，下一秒他的唇就被堵住了。

 

「唔嗯…」舌头被吸吮着，斯雷因只能发出呜呜地声音，他热得看不清东西，只能看见男人的那双红瞳正注视着自己。

 

「伊奈帆…！呜…好热…快一点…啊…我要你…」

 

「再深…啊啊…嗯…很舒服…啊」

 

「喜欢…伊奈帆…哈啊…我…喜欢你…」

 

「全部…嗯啊…射给我…给我…」

 

脑海里回响着熟悉又陌生的呻吟，淫乱得斯雷因浑身颤抖着尖叫起来，眼前仿佛闪过一道白光，盖住了脑海里的声音也盖住了他所有的感官。「伊…奈帆….」

 

他喘着气，身体脱力趴在了床边，吞咽不下的唾液缓缓地滴在了床单上。

 

「斯雷因…」身子被翻了过来，男人把斯雷因拖进怀里，手指抹去了他嘴边的唾液，看斯雷因的眼睛就知道他此刻还没回过神，他勾起嘴角忍不住低头啄吻斯雷因的唇，「斯雷因…我的…」

 

「唔…伊奈..帆…嗯…伊奈帆….」

 

哈库莱特垂下眼，抽离了交缠着的舌。他吻了吻斯雷因的眼角，撑着地站起身离开了卧室。

 

过了好一会儿，斯雷因眼前的白雾才开始慢慢散去。他眨着眼低头看向下体，一脸生无可恋地把身子砸在了床上。

 

完了…他不仅靠一个男人的抚慰达到高潮，他刚刚似乎还冲着哈库莱特叫了伊奈帆的名字…完了….他完了……就算哈库莱特一开始对他没有杀意，现在也肯定有了。

 

 

TBC

#其实不是斯雷因的身体对伊奈帆有诱惑力，是叫对了名字的斯雷因才对他有诱惑力23333 虽然伊奈帆行为举止都挺粗暴的，也没少对斯雷因用暴力，但他这不是挺疼斯雷因的吗hhhhh【大雾


	8. Chapter 8

#近未来

#ABO。OOC。慎入。

 

07

 

「库兰？你醒了吗？」

 

听见敲门声，耸着的被子动了动，一颗金色的脑袋呻吟着磨磨蹭蹭地钻了出来，「进来…咳…」

 

「好臭…你怎么还咳嗽了。」斯雷因刚开门就被扑面而来的浓烈酒味熏得捂住了鼻子，他撇着嘴进屋一屁股在床边坐了下来，抬手轻轻给了那金灿灿的后脑勺一掌，「哝，醒酒药。」

 

「谢谢…」床上的人翻了个身揉着太阳穴坐了起来，接过了小粒胶囊和着温水吞下，「现在几点了...我怎么回来的…」

 

「现在是下午四点，今天凌晨哈库莱特背着你回来的，你可是睡了快整整十二个小时了。」斯雷因看他吃了药，起身去给他找衣服。

 

「是你把我剥的精光的啊？色狼。」库兰卡恩放下水杯，拉起被子瞥了眼自己的身体，打着哈欠使劲挠了挠头发，没想到扯到了身上的伤疼得他倒吸了一口冷气。他呲着牙觉得一夜之间自己身上又多了不少乌青块。

 

「是伊奈帆，我可不想碰脏成那样的你，你昨天可是彻底毁了你那身军服和我的玄关地板。有空记得谢谢人家啊。」斯雷因从衣柜里拎出了衣物扔给了床上的好友，「哦对了，你还吐了哈库莱特一身，他说要你全价赔偿。」

 

「啊啊啊我头好疼什么都没听到。」

 

「快起来吧，我等会儿要出门，大概会晚点回来，厨房里有粥，伊奈帆做的，记得喝掉。」

 

「伊奈帆伊奈帆的烦死了。」库兰卡恩有些不耐烦地提高了音量，「你要去哪儿？不都停职了，干嘛穿成这样。」

 

「不是和你说过吗，老头子们要给我开相亲大会。」

 

「哦…对…我给忘了…之后你还有约来着？吃饭？给我带点夜宵回来吧。」库兰卡恩挠了挠肚子，似无意地瞥了眼斯雷因。

 

「要吃什么？」

 

「你是去哪家？有什么推荐的吗？」

 

「就是半岛新开的那家，我这也是第一次去不知道有什么好吃的，要不我看着选你喜欢的带回来？」

 

「嗯…也行…那路上小心。」

 

****

「谢谢，韵子。」

 

「我们这关系就不用谢啦，你倒是该谢谢莱艾。」女子爽朗地笑了声，端起咖啡杯抿了一小口，「不过伊奈帆你还真准备接受那个停职处分？我劝你还是回去给老头子道个歉，他一直器重你不会为难你的。你是没看见，你不在加姆忙得都快上天了。对了，他还拍碎了你的名牌。」

 

「告诉他，他只剩这三个月好活了，让他珍惜生命赶快辞职吧。」伊奈帆轻笑着打开手里的纸盒抽了支药剂出来，青绿色的液体让他想起了某个人的眼睛，他盯着药剂看了好一会儿才打开瓶盖，「韵子，这职停得不错，我觉得我是该放个长假了，正好。」

 

看着好友喝下那颜色诡异的抑制剂，韵子微微皱起了眉，「虽然是我帮你弄来的，但我和加姆也是一个意见，这种试验品还是别服用太多比较好...谁知道有没有什么副作用。」

 

「我有分寸。」伊奈帆用拇指抹了抹嘴唇，把纸盒塞进了口袋，「对了韵子，我还有一件事想拜托你…严格来说是两件。」

 

「嗯？你说吧。」

 

「我需要一个全新的身份和相对应的ID卡，名依旧是伊奈帆，性别是Beta男性，其余的你可以随意捏造。」

 

「可以是可以…不过你要用它来干嘛？」

 

「骗人...我倒是希望它骗不长。」

 

「啊？」

 

「然后是另外一件事，半岛那儿开了一家新餐厅，希望你能用这个伊奈帆的名义帮我预约一个包间，时间是今晚。」

 

「诶哟，不会是和加姆说的那位Omega共进晚餐吧？还包间呢，这么想过二人世界啊？」韵子偷笑起来，看伊奈帆的眼神里有了些揶揄，「啊啊，真想不到呀，那个看上去一辈子都不会对谁动心的伊奈帆大人也有今天，真想让那位大人看看。」

 

伊奈帆微微勾起嘴角，笑得有些无奈，「那就拜托你了。」

 

****

等伊奈帆到达的时候，斯雷因正皱着眉坐在店外的等待席上，看上去似乎是已经等了有一会儿了。伊奈帆站在转角又盯着他看了几分钟才走过去，但才刚走近他，心里那少许温柔就被刺鼻的味道熏得一点都不剩了。

 

「伊奈帆。」斯雷因看见他了，站起身也靠近了他，「抱歉，我不知道这里是预约制的，我们得等着了，这里出乎我意料的人气高，都这个点了竟然还」

 

「为什么你身上总有其他人的味道？」

 

「啊？」

 

「这次是其他Omega的味道。」

 

「我吃了抑制剂掩盖了我的信息素啊，自然很容易沾上别人的味道。你排斥Alpha的气味也就算了，连Omega的都不喜欢？」

 

「很臭。」

 

「哈？诶等…伊奈帆？」看着伊奈帆与自己擦肩而过直接往餐厅里走，斯雷因有些不明所以，连忙跟上他。

 

正站在柜台后和店员说话的中年男人瞥见了进门的两个人，忙扔下了手头的事迎了过来，「伊奈帆君，好久不见了，怎么招呼都不打就突然来我这儿了，好歹和我说声我好给你留位置。」

 

站在伊奈帆身后的斯雷因有些没缓过神来，怎么这个男人急匆匆地冲过来是朝着伊奈帆献殷勤的？他难道没看到自己身上这身军服？

 

「好久不见了店长，我其实是有预约的，你看看有没有我的预约记录。」伊奈帆说着从口袋里拿出了ID卡，瞥了一眼递给了男人。

 

中年男人皱着眉接过了ID卡，盯着卡上那明显不对的名字看了没几秒就反应过来了，忙回去查了查记录，带着两人去预定好的包间。

 

男人瞥了眼跟在后面的斯雷因，朝伊奈帆侧了侧头刻意压低了声音，「伊奈帆大人…那位大人是军部的吧？这到底是…」

 

「店长，不该问的事最好不要问。」

 

「是…」男人虽自讨没趣但也猜着个大概了，于是直起了身子领着两人朝和预约好的包间完全相反的方向走了过去，他得给这位难搞的大人找个既没有摄像头又安静隔音的大包厢，是奸是杀就看这位大人是什么心思了。他在这行干了这么久，要是还看不懂这位大人想干什么，那他也不用混了。

 

「两位请入座，这是命令板。」

 

伊奈帆见男人给他拉开了椅子等待他入座，有意放慢了脚步轻轻推了推斯雷因的后腰示意他坐过去，自己走到桌对面拉开椅子入座，「谢谢，店长，你先下去吧，我们会自己操作的。」

 

看着满脸尴尬的男人关上门从装饰得华丽的房间退了出去，斯雷因的目光回到了坐在对面操作着命令板翻看菜单的男人身上，「你有预约？还和这家店的店长认识？怎么不告诉我？我坐在外面等了快半个小时。」

 

伊奈帆没搭理他，沉默了一会儿突然把命令板往桌上一扔，「不行。」

 

「什么…？」

 

「得先消毒。」伊奈帆皱着眉站起身走到斯雷因身边一把拉起他拽到了沙发上。

 

「喂等等！你不会是想…停…」斯雷因有些慌，声音都变了，急着推开压在自己身上的男人。

 

也不知道伊奈帆这称得上苗条的身材是从哪儿来的力气，斯雷因几乎推不动他，一推一搡间反而弄得两人衣衫不整，伊奈帆都不需要扒他的衣服就轻轻松松地在他锁骨上啃了一口，「对，我就是想干你。」

 

「不、不行！这里是公共场合！你脑子是不是有点奇怪…快放开…呜…」斯雷因放弃了推开伊奈帆，抬起脚企图踹他下体，却被伊奈帆堵住了嘴吻得七荤八素。

 

见身下的人不闹腾了，伊奈帆喘着气松开了交缠着的舌，下体往下压了压，语气有些戏谑，「只不过是接个吻，已经硬起来的你才奇怪吧，别装了斯雷因，你明明也想要我。」

 

「这是正常生理反应！别…嗯…放开我…别咬那儿…呜…伊奈帆…不行，真的不行…」

 

伊奈帆解开了军服里衬衫的扣子，含着斯雷因的乳头口齿有些不清，「为什么？」

 

「我…没…」

 

「什么？」

 

「我没带避孕套也没带药…」

 

「….」伊奈帆一愣一下子抬起身，盯着满脸通红的斯雷因看了好一会儿突然笑了起来，又重新低下头轻轻地吻了吻他的唇，「那就不戴。」

 

「开玩笑…我是Omega，戴着说不定都能中奖，不戴肯定怀小孩。」

 

「我不介意。」

 

「我介意！」

 

「那你说怎么办，我也硬了，你不是我的性伴侣吗，解决我的性需求不是你的责任？」伊奈帆说着还故意用自己的下体磨蹭着对方的硬挺。

 

斯雷因侧过头不去看伊奈帆，「你自己去卫生间解决，我不负责照顾在公共场合发情的性伴侣。」

 

「斯雷因。」突然间斯雷因的耳垂被含住了，近在咫尺的吐息和声音让斯雷因浑身一颤，他一直都对伊奈帆的声音敏感异常，「你的腿和你的嘴，自己选一个。」

 

「什...」斯雷因猛地转回头，脸涨得更红了，「你个流氓…」

 

「没有流氓这个选项，你难道是在嫌我还不够流氓？」伊奈帆冷笑了一声，似乎在嘲讽斯雷因装模作样的矜持，双手则干脆地解开了斯雷因的皮带开始扒他的裤子。

 

斯雷因撑起上半身惊慌地看着伊奈帆脱下裤子，「等、等等等！我、我饿了！我们还不点菜会被人怀疑的！」

 

「闭嘴，夹好了。」伊奈帆没有理会斯雷因口不对心的反抗，搂着他的腰把他翻了个身，按着斯雷因的双腿并拢，身子覆了上去，把他的股间当成了穴道开始快速摩擦起来。

 

「你…呜…变态…」

 

「呵…和我这个变态玩腿交玩得自己也兴奋起来的人是不是也是变态？」伊奈帆咬着斯雷因的耳朵抚慰斯雷因的性器，气息有些不稳，为什么这个Omega全身上下每个部位每一寸肌肤都能让自己爽得不行，他甚至不敢去想要是离开了这个Omega他该怎么办，他会想念疯了这份舒爽的。

 

「你..混...蛋…哈啊…不许…在我耳边…嗯…喘…」斯雷因全身发烫，后背和额头已经开始渗出细小的汗珠，大腿根部那不停磨蹭着肌肤的东西火热得似乎都快要煮沸他的血液了，而这个该死的男人竟然还故意在他耳边呻吟喘息，斯雷因感觉自己的腰越来越软，他开始小幅度地摆动身子迎合伊奈帆，好让自己的性器能摩擦到伊奈帆的手。

 

「什么…自己等不及了？要去了？」伊奈帆喘着气轻笑了一声，加快了手上的动作和腰部的摆动，「夹紧了，我也…先射给你…回家了…让我再好好干你一次…」

 

那是我的家不是你个臭流氓的家，干个屁。斯雷因心里反驳，浑身颤抖着张开了嘴，快要出口的呻吟卡在喉咙边硬是给憋了回去，「去死…」

 

「要死的似乎是你。」伊奈帆啄吻着斯雷因的脖子，手猛得用力一握，斯雷因呜咽了一声瞬间瘫了下去。伊奈帆也喘着气压在了斯雷因背上，两人一时间都没力气说话。

 

「滚下去…你重死了…」

 

「再让我抱你一会儿。」伊奈帆搂着他翻了个身好让两个人都能侧躺下来。

 

「别乱摸，你摸了我也硬不起来了，这几天快被你折腾死了。」斯雷因拍去了在自己小腹下侧抚摸的手，用手肘狠狠的给了身后的人一击。

 

「我看你也挺享受的。」

 

「伊奈帆…」

 

「嗯？」

 

「你真的不喜欢Omega的信息素？」

 

「明知故问。」

 

「…那我的呢？」

 

「…喜欢。」

 

「只喜欢我的？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「那我呢？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「你知道我在问什么吗就嗯。」

 

「嗯。」

 

「那你重复遍我在问什么。」

 

伊奈帆叹了口气，翻过身把斯雷因压在身下给了他一个深吻，「听好了斯雷因。我喜—」

 

「伊奈帆好久不见啦！」

 

本应上了锁的门突然开了，一个人闯了进来。

 

 

TBC

 

#对不起我有罪，我沉迷手游不想填坑我有罪，我到现在才来更这篇我有罪，给一直蹲着这坑提醒我更文的姑娘们土下座orz没有你们催更就没有这篇更新orz

#库兰的‘对斯雷因套话技能’简直A++，竖个大拇指

#好不容易准备说真心话的啪啪帆和好不容易不傲娇了的斯雷因....下一章斯雷因大概就要怀疑到伊奈帆身上了.....好不容易得来的信任啪啪帆你完了....但下一章更新大概也是猴年马月，不怕hhhhh


	9. Chapter 9

口腔被手指肆意地搅动，斯雷因哼了一声说不出话来，只能往前挪动想远离伊奈帆，可好不容易爬出去几厘米，又被身后的人一把握住了细细的脚踝拖回了原地。

「疼吗。」身后的人俯身下来，鼻尖和嘴唇若有若无地碰触着斯雷因的后颈，温热的鼻息让斯雷因忍不住缩了缩脖子然后点了点头。

「还要继续吗？」

可怜的小少爷发出了呜呜的喊声，晃着小脑袋拼命摇头。

「那应该怎么做？」

感觉到身后的人抬起了身子，斯雷因翻了个身面对着伊奈帆跪坐下来，然后握住了他的手，重新含住了伊奈帆的食指，小少爷知道这个男人身上的所有敏感点，一如男人知道他的一样，伊奈帆的手指和耳廓是最经不起攻击的，想要讨好他只要专攻其中一个就肯定行。

小少爷学着从小弟那儿偷来的色情杂志上的做法小心翼翼地双手捧住伊奈帆的手，一边吮吸着还带着洗手液那清新薄荷味的手指，一边用舌头舔弄着指腹，又酝酿着让泪水停留在眼眶里努力做出楚楚可怜的表情来从下往上看伊奈帆，还不时轻声娇喘几下，可伊奈帆仍旧是那张不变的脸不变的表情仿佛看戏一般，连呼吸都平稳一如往常，斯雷因一瞬间觉得自己的脸都丢光了，他委屈到小嘴一撅吐出了伊奈帆的手指眼泪真的开始往下掉。

看着心事全写在脸上的斯雷因，伊奈帆笑了，他的小少爷还是一如既往的好调戏。「斯雷因。」他轻轻地唤了一声，抬起斯雷因的下巴俯身吻住了他的唇。

「唔..」斯雷因没有反应过来这突然的吻，他本来就还不会接吻时换气，这下更是涨红着脸被动地迎合那舌头在自己口腔里攻城略地。察觉到斯雷因细微的挣扎，伊奈帆环住了他的腰把斯雷因的身子微微向上提，没有放过快呼吸不过来的少爷反而加深了这个吻。

斯雷因其实很喜欢伊奈帆的吻，这种让脑袋暖洋洋晕乎乎的柔软感触十分舒服，他们俩独处的时候他就总忍不住爬到伊奈帆身上捧着伊奈帆的脸一顿猛亲，亲到自己的嘴唇因为脱水干燥起来才肯松开伊奈帆的嘴。虽然以往伊奈帆也有态度强硬的时候，但他的吻一般都是柔和的，仿佛是顾忌到斯雷因年龄还小，伊奈帆吻他的时候总是小心翼翼地像对待一个易碎的玻璃人偶，双舌相互纠缠厮磨的情况很少，可现在如斯雷因所愿得来的真正接吻在舒服的同时更让斯雷因觉得窒息，身心都快要窒息了。

不大的口腔塞进了不属于自己的舌头，太过强势的气息和舌头被吸着吮吻的刺痛感让他的大脑逐渐麻痹，他的意识缓缓离他远去。斯雷因呻吟着睁开眼，看到伊奈帆正注视着自己的右眼依旧清亮平静，心里的不满让他一手抵住了伊奈帆的肩，一手轻轻伸入眼罩下方，把那戴在左眼上的黑色眼罩向后掀去，眼罩落在床上发出了啪地一声。斯雷因卖力地学着伊奈帆的动作搅动舌头回吻过去，他不想看到只有自己沉浸在这欢愉中，他对伊奈帆来说还不够有吸引力吗，还不能让伊奈帆为他疯狂吗。

「斯雷因。」伊奈帆察觉到斯雷因的心情，心里苦笑真是拿斯雷因没办法，这十多岁的孩子贪婪到不知道他忍耐得有多辛苦。他松开了斯雷因抽离了这个吻，按着斯雷因把他压到床上动手开始解斯雷因的黑色小领结。他不会抢了侍女的工作服侍少爷穿衣，但脱衣总是由他代劳，不管是解西装领结还是解和服的腰带，这类动作总让伊奈帆觉得自己是在拆一件包装精致的小礼物。

以为自己的吻也被拒绝了的斯雷因别过脸不去看伊奈帆，讨好不成主动又不成，骄傲的小少爷这下是彻底受挫了，更过分的是始作俑者竟然还轻声笑了起来，这个该死的恋童癖一定是在嘲笑他，斯雷因想着想着抬手抹了把眼睛。

伊奈帆知道斯雷因的别扭是陷入死胡同里出不来了，干脆也不去想着安慰他了，斯雷因胸前的那两点小小的粉红在薄薄的白衬衫的遮掩下若隐若现得让他口干舌燥。正如斯雷因了解他一样，他也知道斯雷因的敏感点在哪儿，一个是乳尖，一个是大腿内侧。他抬起手轻轻地按在了那粉色的乳头上，见斯雷因呼吸一滞，他忍着笑意坏心地用指甲夹着乳尖玩弄，另一只手则捏住了另一侧的乳头用指腹揉搓。

斯雷因呜咽了一声用手背挡住了嘴，身子微微颤抖着，眼眶也红红的似乎在忍着自己的呻吟。从他有记忆起他就没见过伊奈帆打架，连枪都不带一把，可伊奈帆手上却长着些老茧，斯雷因猜大概是写合同写出来的，这无良的商人总在写各种不平等条约压榨别的极道家族，而现在这双手又开始欺负他。斯雷因身下正暴露在空气中的小斯雷因颤抖着抬起了头，他的乳尖异常敏感，光靠玩弄他的乳头他就可以达到性高潮，这曾让伊奈帆惊讶很久，他竭力想忍住穿梭在身体里沿着骨髓冲进大脑的电流，可身体就是诚实到不争气。

「不...」斯雷因眼泪汪汪，转过头看向伊奈帆，小手颤抖着轻轻地拉住了伊奈帆的手臂，嘴唇被吻得通红还有些微肿，声音也带着哭腔和无助，「奈帆...我好难受...帮帮我...」

伊奈帆仿佛像被雷劈中一样身子一颤，比起努力做出来的媚态，斯雷因无意识的撒娇对他来说更有杀伤力，那一句“我好难受”简直像把蜜糖毒药做的刀子直接捅进了他心里。他的手抖了抖松开了斯雷因的乳尖，转而俯下身含住了它小心舔舐了几下，在乳尖周围留了圈牙印疼得斯雷因哼了几声后，伊奈帆抬起了身子拎起了斯雷因的双腿。

他盯着斯雷因小小的性器看一会儿，没有出手抚慰它，反而伸手摸向了后面的小穴。斯雷因感受到伊奈帆的手指在自己穴口轻柔地转着圈，身子一抖心里突然紧张起来了，伊奈帆从没有碰过他那儿，就算是他厚着脸皮扒在伊奈帆身上主动要求伊奈帆也当做听不见从来不碰，可今天却碰了，这可以说明伊奈帆终于愿意抱他了吗。斯雷因忍不住自己的紧张咬住了唇，脚丫子动了动踢了踢伊奈帆示意他快点，可伊奈帆却依旧慢条斯理地在穴口做着按摩，痒得斯雷因恨不得抓过伊奈帆的手指直接往屁股里捅。

伊奈帆按摩了一会儿从自己的外套口袋里掏出了一只钢笔，在手心里捂暖后缓缓塞入了那个洞口。「咿...！」斯雷因瞪大了眼尖叫了一声，钢笔不粗也很顺滑，虽然说不上疼但异物进入后穴的不适感要比斯雷因想象中的强烈许多，他扭动着身子想甩开那根东西，可伊奈帆却把钢笔推得更深了。

「不..不要...呜…伊…」钢笔的缓缓深入让斯雷因的身体颤抖起来，这种仿佛血液都快逆流起来似的陌生感觉让斯雷因突然害怕起来了，「不要，伊奈帆...」

伊奈帆俯下身咬了一口那白里透红的小屁股，没有回应斯雷因的恳求，继续往里推钢笔，这是他第一次碰触斯雷因的后穴，不适感肯定会有，但斯雷因也该开始学着慢慢习惯这种感觉了。

「啊！」斯雷因突然发出了一声短促的尖叫，身子剧烈抖了抖无力地在床上趴了下来，双腿则开始不自制的抽搐起来，那钢笔好像戳到了他的哪一个点，这种让人止不住想哭泣的舒服让斯雷因手足无措。

伊奈帆看着乳白色的笔杆上的水渍感觉喉咙生疼，他咽了口口水缓解这份干涩，然后捏着笔尖以此为中心转动笔杆打着圈，堂堂若头竟然嫉妒起了一支钢笔，他在心里咒骂着无可救药的自己，又把笔杆往更深处捅。

「不要…」斯雷因急促地喘着气，脸色绯红眼神迷离地侧头看着伊奈帆，「我不要…」

「不要什么？」

「不要钢笔…」斯雷因抬起手想去碰伊奈帆，「我要你…」

听见斯雷因软软地说出“我要你”，伊奈帆的瞳孔瞬间缩小一下子直起了身，「把腿分开。」他喘着粗气，解开皮带掏出了早已坚硬到胀痛的性器塞进男孩股间，「知道该怎么做的吧？夹好了。」

斯雷因浑身发烫，白皙的皮肤染上了一层粉红，被快速并且有力地摩擦着的大腿根部更是嫣红一片。伊奈帆每次顶入都会戳到斯雷因小小的性器上，等那小巧的性器颤抖着再次挺立起来的时候，龟头又会摩擦过斯雷因小小的囊袋，更别提斯雷因的大腿内侧本来就是敏感点，斯雷因胡乱呻吟着腰肢颤抖得快要支撑不住自己的身子。

「伊奈帆...伊奈帆...」男孩的眼角泛红，他拽着被子，身子被顶得不停前后摇摆，被挑逗着的后穴吞着半截钢笔正饥渴地想要更多，可身后的人却只顾着在他腿间摩擦，根本不碰斯雷因最想要他的地方。

伊奈帆的呼吸不稳，他闷哼着不愿呻吟出声，他还没有真正进入斯雷因的身体，可身下的男孩却带给了他巨大的快感，他几乎是要咬断自己的舌头才能忍住不去捅他的屁股。斯雷因太小了，真正的性爱绝对会伤了他，他也不想让心爱孩子的第一次满是痛楚。他把手伸到斯雷因肚子下方把斯雷因微微架起，另一只手则摸上了那可怜的小斯雷因把玩，十一岁的孩子还太小，就算斯雷因的性快感再怎么强烈射过一两次后也就彻底疲软下去了，他只能摆动腰部磨蹭着伊奈帆的手呻吟哭泣。

伊奈帆的手相比斯雷因来说很大，一掌便能包覆住小斯雷因，那软软小小的触感简直让伊奈帆爱不释手，他不忘继续照顾自己的性器一边又逗弄着小斯雷因的尿道口。等这小小的团子长大了，他绝对要把他操得躺在床上三天都起不来。伊奈帆闷哼了一声喘了口气，抬手啪地打了那白花花的小屁股一下，「斯雷因，刚刚还剩几下？」

「啊...！不...你嗯啊！...说过…不啊…不打我了…的…！」斯雷因哭泣着喊叫起来，撑着身体的手臂和床单摩擦着已经开始发红。

「我说过吗？」伊奈帆弓着身子啄吻着斯雷因的背抚摸他的腰线，顺手又往那小屁股上拍了一下，欣赏小穴合着拍打缩紧往里吞入钢笔的样子，「我不记得了。」

「呜…」斯雷因连续挨了三下打又疼得快要哭了，他分开双腿向前爬了几步把后穴里插着的钢笔抽了出来扔到床下，一转身就朝伊奈帆扑过去，把他压在身下牙齿重重地咬在了他肩膀上，「说话不算话，伊奈帆是骗子！」

伊奈帆搂住了趴在他身上把他的肩和脖子啃得全是口水的男孩，享受着小少爷炸毛的样子轻声笑得十分愉快。这让他想起了刚刚遇见斯雷因时的样子，那个还只有四岁半的肉团子白白软软的就像一只雪见大福，每次见了伊奈帆总会摆动着那肉呼呼的小白腿跑过来抱住他的腿不放软软地叫他哥哥，还喜欢坐在他大腿上啃他的手指，啃得湿漉漉的痒到心里。伊奈帆喘了一口气，感觉自己的老二又硬了几分，他连忙打住了回忆，再想他的老二就要爆炸了。

斯雷因趴在伊奈帆身上对他上下其手，嘴从肩膀移到脖颈又不停往上移想去亲吻伊奈帆的耳朵，伊奈帆不像他，胸部一点都没感觉，斯雷因曾唆着伊奈帆的乳尖卖力讨好可人家却打起了瞌睡，想要教训伊奈帆就只能咬他耳朵。

一般斯雷因屁股一撅伊奈帆就知道他要干嘛了，他别过脸推开斯雷因坐了起来，他的耳朵的确是敏感地，他没自信他会不会在这个男孩吻他耳朵时没形象的叫出声来。而斯雷因仿佛也知道伊奈帆肯定会推开自己坐起来，他一把搂住了伊奈帆的脖子，另一只手胡乱摸索着握住了伊奈帆的性器就想往屁股里送。

「斯雷因！」伊奈帆闷哼了一声，斯雷因那用力一抓差点把他抓断，他连忙按住斯雷因的手腕让他松开自己的命根子。斯雷因一皱眉挥开伊奈帆干脆直接俯下身把那根大自己不知道几倍的性器吞入口中。

性器顶端已经在分泌体液了，入口的一瞬间只觉得腥得呛人，可斯雷因还是努力地张大嘴巴往里含。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆哼了一声，他急促的呼吸让斯雷因很是得意，这说明他把伊奈帆弄舒服了，可伊奈帆的下一句话却彻底浇灭了斯雷因的热情，「别咬，疼。」

斯雷因吐出了肉棒，还呸呸呸的吐着舌头，大有一副撒手不干了的意思。伊奈帆叹了口气，抓起斯雷因的手握在自己的性器顶端，「别太用力了，轻点，我教你。」

他探身咬住了斯雷因的小耳朵，往他耳朵里吹气，「用手包住顶端…」

斯雷因痒得一抖，他点了点头用手心包覆住龟头，「然、然后呢…」

「然后？」伊奈帆的眼神暗了下来，声音沙哑，「然后我是怎么对你的？说说看。」

斯雷因回忆着伊奈帆抚慰自己时的动作，一边小心翼翼地撸动柱体，手指也开始轻拨顶端的小孔。

伊奈帆轻叹一声，享受着斯雷因的服务可还觉得有些不满足，他还想再欺负一下小少爷，「斯雷因，我的话你没听清吗？我让你说说看。」

斯雷因一愣，脸顿时红得可以滴出血来，「你…」

「嗯？」

「你是…」斯雷因咬住了唇，手也开始颤抖了，他咽了口口水还是决定服从伊奈帆，他就是不敢违抗伊奈帆的意思，比那群小弟还怂，「你包住我的…」

「你的？」

「生殖器…」

伊奈帆哼了一声示意斯雷因继续，他本来还期待斯雷因能说出点别的，没想到选了个教科书答案。

「然后…啊…」斯雷因突然叫出了声，伊奈帆合着他的话做了一样的动作，那只大大的手包住了小斯雷因。

「你…用手指…刮…我的…龟头…」

伊奈帆用大拇指和食指圈住了和柱体差别不那么明显的小龟头轻轻向外刮。

「然后你...从根部...呜...往前...撸...」

伊奈帆轻轻捏住了小斯雷因的根部然后突然一下用力地往前撸，引得斯雷因尖叫起来。

「伊奈…帆…」斯雷因喘着气，手也不动了光顾着颤抖了，和自己不同，他的手心里黏黏糊糊的已经沾上了伊奈帆的点点精液。

「你是什么感觉？」

「我呜…感觉…很舒服…啊…」斯雷因整个人都软绵绵的靠在了伊奈帆身上，「再..再多碰碰我…」

伊奈帆笑了，他的小少爷对欲望特别诚实这一点简直可爱，让他把持不住的想掰开他的屁股往那小洞里捅。觉得自己的自制力也快到极限了，伊奈帆按住了斯雷因的下巴强硬地掰开他的嘴把粗大的阴茎捅了进去，「牙齿包好了，别咬。」

「呜呜！」斯雷因被突然插入呛得没有喘过气来，难受得直流泪，可嘴里的东西却没给他喘息的时间开始了前后抽插，顶得他不得不拽住床单才能维持平衡。他想让伊奈帆别那么用力，可出口的全是呜咽。

「斯雷因…」伊奈帆呼吸沉重，他看着趴在他胯间努力吞吐性器的男孩，抬手抚摸他的头发，「你永远别长大就好了…」

总有一天他的男孩会知道这些都是不对的，斯雷因现在喜欢粘着他只不过是对长辈的依赖和某种憧憬，等男孩再长大一点懂得多了大概就会离开他了，说不定还会厌弃他。每次一想到这种可能性伊奈帆就心慌，他早已把这个男孩视为自己的唯一，可男孩还有大千世界等着他，等男孩也到了伊奈帆现在这个年纪，他会怎么看待伊奈帆这个中年男人呢。

「啊…」伊奈帆轻声呻吟着自己开始摆动腰部上下挺动，他不敢太过用力太过往里，他的性器要是捅进了斯雷因的食道会让斯雷因难受好几天，他只能小幅度地撞击刺激自己的龟头，心里则迷迷糊糊地计算他还要忍几年。随着下腹一紧，伊奈帆闷哼了一声终于射了出来，还没等斯雷因吐出嘴里粘稠的精液，伊奈帆一把抓住斯雷因的手臂拎起堵住了他的嘴，舌头勾弄着半强迫半诱导的让斯雷因咽下了自己的精液。

「斯雷因...你什么时候才能长大…」

 

END


End file.
